Guardian Angel
by XxforeveralonexX45
Summary: Bella thought her life was finaly getting better after suffering from depression,Until at the tender age of 17 Bella gets pregnant, her whole world is turned upside down. Read to find out more I suck at summeries : ExB
1. We Are Young

authors note: Hi guys its me Shar :) I just wanted to say thank you for reading this, it has a great plot line. And I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know your thoughts and insight on what i should do for the next chapters, I already have it all planned out but I would love to know what you guys think I should do.

Whatever, MTV made me do this. Love and rockets, Shar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters , Stephanie Meyer does :)

_Who knew that the little events that happen in your life can change what you had planned for your future completly. Who knew that those little events gave you something beautiful, something you can love so much..no matter what you had to go threw for that something you still love it... I know this might not make sense but it will soon_

May 20th 2011

"So students I would just like to say how wonderful this year was with you guys you always made me smile. I hope to see some of your smiling faces next year , and I hope you all have a great summer!" And right after she said that the bell rang which started off the beginning of summer. The summer before my senior year.

I quickly made my way out to my locker only to be bumbarded by Mike Newton. He has made my life hell since I was in 9th grade,because I wouldn't go to homecoming with him,Since then him and Lauren have always started random rumors about me.

Some of the rumors were really mean, a lot of them drove me over the edge. The rumors weren't so bad at the start ,but around the end of tenth grade a rumor started that I was pregnant. I know exactly who started it but I didn't let this bother me because after a while people would realize I wasn't because I wasn't showing. Until Lauren told people I got an abortion two weeks around the school, called me a baby killer everyday.

Flash back

_"So how you doing Bells? Feeling better yet?" Emmett asked when we got inside our house. A lot has gone on an lately I don't know what to do. I feel awful all the time._

_"I'm fine, I'm just really stressed Em" He could tell I was lying, Twin telepathy..._

_"Bella, I know when somethings wrong, I don't like it when you don't tell me things, Promise me if it gets any worse at all , you will tell me? Please Bella I don't like how depressed you've been."We walked in the kitchen and I got a glass of water. He looked really sad,I hated lying to Emmett. I nodded my head at him and made my way upstairs to my room. When I got in my room I locked my door right away and walked over to where I kept my razors..I don't know why I would start cutting myself ,I always felt sorry for the people who did, I never thought I would be one of them. I walked to bed and cleaned the spot off of where my next scar would be..The blade lightly touche my skin and then I put pressure on it. I could feel my skin break , all the pain from today started to go away. I got up and went to the bathroom and washed the blood off the blade, I look at the wound and I noticed I went a little to deep._

_"Fuck." I whisper to my self. I go back into room and grab a long sleeved black shirt and go changed out of my gray long wound started to bleed even faster and I can feel the blood seeping threw my shirt, I'm so screwed. I walked back in my bathroom and got out gauze and medical tap and cover the wound. _

_"Bella, let me in. I need to talk to you" I heard Emmett bang on the door and I started to feel light headed, all around me started to turn black.._

_I woke up in a bright room, and a beeping noise, Shit I'm at the hospital. I lifted my arm to find out I was hooked up to an_ I.V, and _ my wrist is covered in gauze. I looked around the hospital room and saw Emmett asleep on the couch and Edward on the chair. I'm so screwed, There probably gonna make me go to a mental hospital and leave me there._

_"I think we should put her in a rehab, not the ones for drug addicts but ones for depressed young adult,she can't do this on her own she needs help, I looked it up with Esme well we where here last night, theres a treatment center in Arizonia"I could here my mom and dad talking outside the door, I pretended to sleep again, I guess a treatment center is better then the mental institution._

*Flash_ back Ends*_

"Hey Belly" he said leaning against the locker next to mine.

"What do you want Mike?" I said in a harsh tone.I truly disliked him. I looked at him and noticed he was staring at my journal. Crap.

"What's this?" He took my journal and held it in the air.

"Mike give it back!"

"Lets see what you've been writing." He opened the journal and flipped threw the pages. " The pain as the..." I realized tears were forming as he read it. "Bella what is this?" He looked shocked.

"Can I please have it back?" He handed it back,and walked away in shock. I hope and pray he doesn't tell anyone what he saw.

I opened my locker which was empty of all its books and binders , all that was left was my back pack and keys. This is it, its finally summer. I'm going to make this the best summer ever. I grabbed my keys and saw my best friends walking towards me. Alice was jumping up and down.

"ITS SUMMER VACATION!" The little pixie yelled.

"This is it guys we will all be seniors next year we did it. Nothing can get in our way now" Emmett actually said something that made sense.

We all made our way to our cars,Emmett and Rosalie made their way to his jeep , along with Alice and Jasper. I wish those too would date already. I love the way Alice smiles at Jasper. We all grew up together, Rosalie and jasper lived across the street from me and Emmett, and Edward and Alice lived next door from me. Renee and Esme have been best friends since high school , Esme was 2 years older then my mom .They both ended up having twins at the same time, Elizabeth , Rosalie and Jasper's mom , moved across the street from us after she divorced her husband,and Renee and Esme greeted her the day she moved to Forks and ever since then our moms have been insperable.

Edward and I took my car, we all pulled out of Forks High School, the next time we will be here is for our senior year, The years have gone by so fast... it seems like just yesterday we were all running around my back yard and climbing up to my tree house and playing house and Emmett pretending to be the baby and me and Edward were married. Our lives are going to change in a year. Its crazy to think that we will all be going our seperate ways.

"Bells you've been completely silent since we got in the car whats wrong?" Edward asked looking at me concerned.

"I'm fine its just crazy that in one year we will all be going our seperate ways." i sighed.

"Babe I go where you go" He leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I truly had the greatest boyfriend ever.

"Are you ready to have fun tonight" I smiled.

"More then ever" he was just the six of us going to Edwards and having our own little party. We never really partied, it was very rare but we wanted to start our summer out right.

We pulled into my drive way and went into my house. Alice like usual was bouncing of the wall because of tonight...that girl worries me.

"Okay boys you can leave,I have a lot of work to do" Alice yelled shoving Emmett and Jasper out of the house. I kissed Edward and he left.

" Okay ladies lets get all pretty for the boys!" Alice shouted.

"Alice are you finally gonna tell Jasper" Rosalie laughed. Alice blushed. Oh my gosh she is. I know that face.

" You are!" I yelled. We have been waiting for this for so long now. Alice and Jasper were so adorable. We made our way to my room, and clothes were everywhere thanks to Alice.

"Okay ladies there are you're outfits" Alice spazzed.I saw mine and noticed there werent sleeves... or pants...it was dress. I'm screwed. "Go put them on!"

" Alice can I wear something else?" I asked nervously.

" NO! Silly, now go get dressed" she smiled.I walked into my bathroom and grabbed as many bracelets as i could that would match the dress i was wearing.I'm very self concious about my scars i did anything to cover them. The dress was blue, and beautiful. I put the dress on and my bracelets and put make up on my scars... my legs and arms were covered. They all knew. Renee and Emmett knew first, Emmett found me passed out in my room because I was loosing blood to fast, Renee put me in a rehad/treatment facility for a month last year during summer vactation. We told everyone why we were going and they were all shocked. I've gotten better , I don't do it as much anymore. It use to be me doing it everyday, now I only go it once in a while. My mom knows I still do it once in a while, but after I do it we talk about why. I walked out of my bathroom into my bedroom.

"What took so long silly?" Alice said pulling me over to the chair, and sitting me down. She grabbed a huge thing of make up and started to do her thing.

"Alice what about these heels?" Rose said holding up, my black peep toe heels with ruffles at the toes that I wore to homecoming this year.

"Yes!' She sqealed. I don't know why we get dressed up if we're only going to Alice and Edwards house. Maybe they have something else planned I don't know. But I honestly doubt it.

About a half hour later my make up and hair was finished. Rosalie did my hair in loose ringlet curls, and Alice did a natural smokey eye. I looked great, Rosalie's hair was like mine but half up with a smokey eye and red lipstick which matched her dress perfectly, her dress was a black dress with lace at the top that huged her perfectly. Alice's hair was winged out and her eye make up was a cat eye but not a crazy cat eye, a little cat eye it was cute, her dress was white and amazing. I loved it. My dress was short and blue and the back of the dress was longer in the back.

We all left my house and walked next door to the cullen residence, It was decorated up the path way to there house with white lanterns. I don't know why they go threw all that trouble for whenever we throw one of our mini parties...it's always just the six of us. I could here the music already, clearly Emmett was having fun with his new DJ system he got for christmas. We opened the doors a the place was amazing the lights were purple and dimmed, it looked great, there were little lanterns in the house as well. Tonights going to be amazing.

"Hey baby" I felt two strong arms rap around me. I felt safe again.

"Hey" I smiled and kissed his lips. He kissed me with so much passion. We finally pulled away when we heard Alice laugh.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered in my ear it sent chills down my back .

We walked over hand in hand over to Emmett where he was at the mini bar making drinks. I know drinking is illegal but we've only drank a couple times but what teenager doesn't? I walked over and asked Emmett for a rum and coke. After a little bit me , Alice, and Rosalie started dancing. I could feel the alcohol entering my system. We Are Young by Fun came on and we all started singing and were griding and laughing and they guys were all fighting over who the game of pool , because Edward thought Emmett cheated. I broke away from the middle or Rosalie and Alice and walked over to Edward and grabbed his arm, and started to dance with him.

It seemed like hours passed and Emmett and Rosalie were making out on the couch and Alice and Jasper were sitting on the couch and me and Edward went up to his bedroom. I grabbed one more drink and i started to feel even funnier, we got up stairs and I was pinned against Edwards door. He crashed his lips to mine and we moved our lips in a syncronized motion. I jumped up and rapped my legs around his waste. He carried me into his room and we ended up falling on to his bed.

I woke up the next morning in a fuzz . I rolled over and looked at the time it was 11:30 am. I rolled over and tried waking Edward up. I tried getting up and thats when I noticed I was naked.I grabbed the sheets and covered my body.

"Edward, wake up " I kissed his cheek and he opened his eyes. I loved his eyes so much. They were such a beautiful green.

"Morning baby" He got up and kissed my lips. When he pulled away I gave him a smile. "Lets go get breakfest" he smiled.

We got dressed and made our way down stairs, which was suprisingly really clean, which is a first, the last party we did was winter vacation and the place was trashed. We made our way to the kitchen. Alice was in there making breakfest for everyone.

We all sat down at the dinning room and ate breakfest. I can already tell this summer is gonna be a great one...

4 weeks later

June 20th 2011,

Its been one month since school ended and so far its been the most eventful summer yet,We've ended up going to La Push almost everyday to the beach, even though it was cloudy most of the other then the mostly cloudy days its been great so far. We're going to Isle Esme , an Island Edwards dad got his mom,I still can't believe how rich they are,Anyways we're going there 3 weeks before school starts.

"Alice where do you want this table?" I looked over to Alice who was holding a "HAPPY 18TH BIRTHDAY" banner. Tonights Edward and Alices eighteenth birthday.

"Over by where the Dj system is gonna be, but like eight feet away because thats where snacks are going ,I don't want people to blow their ear drums when the go to get snacks.." Me and Rose moved the table where Emmett was setting up all his Dj stuff.

"Alice what color table cloth do you want on this one? Gold or Black?"I asked holding two different colored table cloths. Alice decided her and Edwards birthday color theme would be black and gold, She also decided this would be a formal masquerade party too. Which means I have to wear heals,And a dress,And a mask! which means a very klutzy Bella, Which also means a hospital visit for something I broke by falling. My life.

"Um Black! Then there will be an even amount of both colors." She had a huge smile on her face. Thats when I noticed Jasper was behind me with a ton of balloons. He walked over and gave Alice soft kiss on the cheek.

"Hello there,pretty ladies. I got the balloons you requested and the weights you asked for to hold them down. Oh and theres more balloons in the car ."He said lifting a bag full of black and gold balloon and Alice finally started dating after the party. I haven't seen Alice happier. Rose grabbed the balloons and weights. There must have been atleast a over a hundred balloons and theres more in his car great.

"Alice how many balloons do you want on each weight?" Rose asked walking the balloons and weights over to the chairs where karokee was set up and we sat down.

"Five, there should be twenty weights , ten for the tables, and ten to put around the house." Me and Rose both nodded and started with the balloons,The balloon weights were just average balloon weights with ruffly and Rose spent over and hour putting and placing the balloons around the white tent outside. We ended up having extra balloons for we tied some to the stair way that lead you out to the back . After we finish with the balloons we placed the center pieces on the tables,they had black feathers , and branches with lights on them and a mask on the side, they're pretty awesome. Then after all of that we hung gold streamers and these black fluffy things on the top of the tent and I almost fell over twenty times. Typical. Well we did all that Alice decorated the outside in the front of the house with laterns going up the path, and Black lanterns hanging from the door way,she also decorated a path way in the house that lead to the door out back.

"Where is Edward with the cake and the rest of the food!" Alice yelled. She may be a short little thing but she sure is scary..

"I'm right here.."I saw Edward in the door way caring boxes from the bakery. I walked over to him and took some from him.

"Oh.. Put the cake on the center table in the tent! Jasper , Emmett go get the snacks and Appatizers from the car and placing them on the snack table!" She is the party nazi. Me and Edward walked over the center table that according to Alice was the cake only table, it was a lot smaller then the other took the base part of the Cake and placed it on the table and we started layering it the way the paper said we started to place the matching cup cakes around the table, without saying a word to eachother.

"Hello Love." He reached over and hugged me, I stayed in his arms and felt safe.

"Hello Handsome"I smiled and I stood on my tippy toes and kissed him,our lips moved together perfectly,I reached my arms around his neck.

"Happy Birthday" I whispered when we finally pulled apart.

"Oh Bella! Alice is looking for you! Its time to get ready, its six o'clock and the party starts in an hour and a half!"Rose shouted from the outside the door of the house.

"Well I must go sir" I pulled away from his arms, And gave him a quick peck on the lips and went towards the house.

"I love you Isabella Marie Swan" Edward yelled and I stood in place and blushed.

"I love you too Edward Anthony Mason Cullen , Always." He smiled, and I walked in to the house. When I got inside you could smell the food. Esme was working hard on the appetizers. Everything smelt delicouse, Which caused my stomach to growl. I decided to walk in the kitchen and get a glass of water till the party started. I walked in the kitchen and I knew exactly what Esme was making.. Her amazing homemade meat balls. The kitchen was covered in different types of food.

"Hello dear" Esme came over and game me a hug, she was already ready for the party, she was wearing a pencil skirt with a black and gold top.

"Hi Esme, May I please have a cup of water" Esme smiled at me and nodded. I walked over to the breakfest bar and sat down . I started to feel a little light headed. Esme walked over to me and handed me my glass of water.

"Here you go sweetie, are you feeling okay?" Esme asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, Just a little light I'm going to get ready before Alice chops my head off." I took my glass of water and mad my way upstairs to Alice's room.

"So you got ready well everyone was setting up...? I thought it was team "Effort"..? " I could here Rosalie arguing with Alice. Alice's hair had grown passed her shoulders. She curled her hair in tight tight curls and it made her hair look shorter, it looked vintage! I loved it! She did her make up with a gold eyeshadow and cat eye , eye liner. She looked great.

"Well none of you seemed to notice" Alice laughed, she sad she was going outside decorating. I stood in Alices door watching her do Rose's hair. Alice started to finish curling Rose's hair, and then she started to tease her hair at the crown of her head giving her a small little bump, Alice then placed body pins in her to give it a half up half down look , and to top it off she took a fancy hair piece with gold mental an white and black diomonds on it.

"All done!Bella your turn!"Alice said bouncing up in down. I looked over at Rose she had a smokey eye and red lipstick, as always Rosalie looked like a barbie.

"Rose remember don't put your dress on over your head , unzip it , and step in to it , so you don't mess with my master piece" Alice said handing her a dress bag with her dress, a shoe box and her mask. None of us know what our dresses look like except for Alice. I walked over to Alices hair chair, and let her do her thing. She parted my hair first and started curling.

"How do I look guys?" Alice spunthe chair around and we both see Rose, her dress is black with gold sequence stripes and beautiful! Her mask is was gold with a giant black feather on top, Her heels were black with ruffles in the center.

"Wow,you look amazing!"Me and Alice said at the same time. She looks so amazing. I wish I looked like her.

"Thanks guys! And Thank you Alice, Do you want me to do Bella's make up?" Rose asked.

"Yes please!" Alice said handing Rose the make up bag. Alice teased my curls giving them slight volume and making them look natural, Rose and I had the same make up except I was wearing a light pink lipstick.

"All done! Your stuff is in the bathroom Bella, I also put some Jewlary on the counter for you" Alice walked over to her bed grabing her stuff. I nodded at her and walked in the bather room. I unzipped the dress bag, my mouth dropped when I saw the dress,it was a form fitted dress, it was black with beautiful gold designs at the top an the bottom half was kinda poofy with feathers . My mask was metal and gold, it had another gold metal piece on the side with black feathers. I opened my shoe box and they were adorable, they were open toed heals with ruffles around the toes.

I got all dressed and put the matching bracelets Alice got for me so I can cover my scars, I don't want people to know my story, I looked in Alices mirror and I couldn't recconize myself . The person in the mirror looke beautiful and care free. I loved when Alice and Rose got me ready , I always looked like a different person, I look more like a happier person, a person whos care free. I wish I could always be that way. I took on more look at my self and went back to Alices room.

I looked over at Alice and she look amazing! Her dress was gorgouse, the top part of her dress look like a corset it was gold with different shades of gold, the bottom part was poofy with gold pooka dots, her shoes were open toed heals with feathers hanging from the top part. Oh and her mask was gold with black lace over it with a rose on the side and feathers. She looked beautiful.

"Oh my gosh Alice! Wow! You look great!" Alice looked amazing her heels made her look about 5'6, she looked so tall for once.

"Thanks guys! Lets go see the boys!" Alice yelle jumping up and down, We all walked out of Alices room and we saw the boys waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs, we saw the guys waiting down stairs for us. My eyes went right to Edwards he looked so handsome, His tux jacket was a little longer then Jasper and Emmetts and his vest was more gold then theres , he held in his hands his mask and corsage. He looked over over at me and his mouth dropped.

"You look beautiful" he said grabbing my left as I made my down the stairs. I kissed him on the cheek and I could feel him starting to smile.

"And you look quite handsome." I said as he put the Corsage on my wrist and kissing my hand after he was done. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Okay can someone help me get this stupid mask on!" Emmett yelled, he had his all gold mask on the back of his head and a tied in the front...I question him sometimes.

"Yeah same here" Jasper said well handing Alice his did the same to Rose.

"I dont know why boys have such a hard time with these things" Rose said , tying Emmetts mask on him. I looked over at Edward and he handed me his. When we got the mask on them, They threw a fit saying they look like dorks.

"Picture time! Esme said running in the living room with her camera, she had her gold mask on it had simple little designs, shes too cute, i'm so glad to have her as a godmother, and hopefully and a mother in-law someday.

"Okay couples first! Emmett and Rose your first." Emmett and Rose possed with each other like they were taking prom pictures, then they did one more and Emmett was goofing off and picked Rose up on his shoulders,That pose described them perfectly.

"Alice and Jasper! Aww look at my baby girl so beautiful! I can't believe you're Eighteen today." Esme cried. Alice leaned into Jaspers chest and lifted one of her legs behind her. She's such a little pixie. The next pose the did was just a simple arm around the shoulder and a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright now its time for Edward and Bella! Oh you guys just make me so happy!" I leaned into Edward and just looked at him for the first one, The next one Edward faced me an kissed my forehead.

"Group picture!"We all got together the guys were behind the girls, Esme looked like she was gonna cry, but like a happy cry.

"Now just the birthday people" Edward and Alice stood next to each other and Edward put his arm around his sister. I can't believe there already eighteen... I can't believe me and Emmett are gonna be Eighteen in nine weeks...

"My babies are all grown up!" Esme cried, an just in time Carlisle came in and rapped his arms around Esmes waist, he had a tux on with a gold vest on just like the boys,and he had a simple mask on.

"Bella could you take a picture of me , Esme , Alice and Edward" Carlisle voice took me out of my train of thought and I nodded. He hand me the camera and Carlisle stood behind Edward and Esme stood behind Alice. I took three pictures on them, There such a perfect family.

"Yay!" Alice yelled running towards the door.

"People are here!"Rose said running over to the door opening it so people can come in.

"You guys go out to the tent a get the music playing and I'll tell them to go out the back door Esme said pushing us out the back door. Emmett ran over to the dj system with Rose and he started his play list. Alice turned the dim lights on in the tent, and me and Edward went over to the snack and drink table. I can't wait to give Edward his present, I went out and got him watch a couple weeks ago and had our innitionals put on it with the date we started dating. He'll love it.

"Edward I'll be right back I have something to get you." I smiled at him an kissed his lips.I let go of his hand and walked towards the gate that entered to a path towards my back yard. I really hope he loves it. I opene the slider doors in the back of my house and walked in the house, no ones home, Charlie and Renee mus be out. I went in my kitchen and grabbed the gold box with black rippon off counter and I grab the smaller one for Alice and put it in the pocket in my dress. I have a feeling tonight going to be great. I walked back to the path and back to the cullens could hear everyone going in the tent. I walked back into the tent and tried to find Edward in the mass amount of people dressed in black and gold and masks. I finally spied him holding two glasses with punch , talking to saw me and smiled.I placed the box behind my back , and motioned him to follow me. He came towards me and I grabbed his hand and we made our way out the tent into the house. We saw and Esme smiled ,She knew what I bought him she thought it was the sweetest thing ever. People waved and said happy birthday to Edward as we walked pass them. I took him upstairs to his room and he turned the light on.

"Happy Birthday" I said handing him the box, He looked suprised.

"I thought I said no presents,I hate when you buy me things"

"As do I, but you still do" I smiled at him, he smiled his beautiful crooked smile, He unrapped the rapping paper and placed the bow on my wrist,He looked at what the box said and his eyes went wide. I put my hands infront of my face like I was praying and finally opened the box and his eyes grew wider, He took the all gold watch out and admired it. He looked at what the bottom said and he look like he was gonna cry.

"You like it?" I ask nervously. He looks at me and smiles.

"I absultly love it!, Bella why did you spend some much?" He was still amazed by the watch. I'm so happy he likes it.

"I've been saving since your seventeenth birthday, I wanted to make your eighteenth special, and because I love you Edward"He smiled and picked me up an spun me a around. I wrapped my arms his neck and kissed his kissed me with so much lust and passion, it was perfect. Then my stomach decided to growl..and Edward smiled against my lips.

"Someone needs to eat"Edward smiled and grabbed my hand and bring me back to the tent to the food station, we made it back just in time before Edward and Alice needed to give there speech thanking everyone for coming. He grabs two plates and puts Esmes homemade meat balls on he plate, a mini Chicken salad sandwich ,and some homemade potato skins. Esme decided to make the appitizers this year and higher a caters for the main dishes.

"Oh Edward I want that too!"I said pointing the queisdas and he looked at me funny.

"I thought you hated them?" He laughed.

"I'm just really craving them" he nodded his head a grabed one putting it on my plate. He handed me my plate and we walked hand in hand to the table where everyone was. I smiled when I saw Alice and Jasper kiss. I so happy there finally together. Edward pulled my chair out and I sat down. Esme was at the table along with Carlisle.

"Hello love birds" Alice chirped. I smiled at her and took her present out of my pocket and handed it too her, Her eyes lit up and smiled. She took the rapping paper off and opened the box, She lifted the gold locket out of box and you could see threw her mask her eyes were opened the locket up and she just looked at me amazed.

"Oh my gosh its us when you we we're one!" Alice was in aw. The picture in the locket was of us hugging when we were one, we had matching outfits an everything.

"Flip it over" She flips the locket over.

"Aww!_' best friends from start to finish happy 18th love ~B' _I love it Bella Thank you" Alice ran over from where she was sitting a gave me hug.

"I'm glad you like it" I smile at her.

The rest of the night was so much fun, me and Edward spent most of the time dancing , and goofing off. Someone Like You by Adele came on and I instently grabbed Edwards hand and we started dancing. I couldn't help but smile at him soon we will be dating for four years, and I know he's the one I wanna be with, But if he see's someone he wants more then so be it, as long as he's happy. I started to get a ittle upset I hated the thought of not having him. Edward could to tell I was upset because I was zoneing out.

"Bella whats wrong?"He said in a worried tone, I got closer to him and nuzzled into his neck.

"Please don't ever leave me" I cry.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I love you to death . I could never leave you, I've loved you since we were little. I knew you were the one for me from the start, We are meant to be Bella, I would never leave you. Please don't say that agian, I hate thought of me and you not together. Bella I hope to marry you someday."I look at him suprised and I kissed him. I pulled away and we kept dancing, I didn't realize how long we were dancing till , till everyone left except for the gang. They were all dancing too.

"Want to stay at my house tonight? I asked him. My parents arent home and I know Emmett will be at Roses, and Jasper will be at Edwards. He nodded and we went to say bye to everyone,We walked over to the path and and went in my back yard.

"What shall we do birthday boy?" I say kissing his lips,He reached for his pocket and took his cellphone out.

"Well my darling its 12:40 am , we have a whole night to do whatever!"

"Chinese food, and movies?"He smiles at what I say and laughs.

"You know me so well! Can we go swimming before the chinese food gets here?"I nod .

" Sounds like a plan, I will go order food, and get my swim trunks and you can go get changed" he gives me a quick kiss and leaves for the path.I open the slider door and go up to my room, I already had the mask off it came off halfway threw the party along with a lot people taking theres off, I put my mask on my desk. I grabbed my all white bikini. I striped out of dress and hung it up in my closet and put my heals on the shelf in my closet. I put my bikini on and walk over tomy bathroom and wash off all my make up an brush my hair out so i look more natural. I look at my self and i feel okay. I grab two towels and make my way to my pool. I turn the pool lights on and the tiki lights on so we could see better, and I turn the pool heater on because it started to get a little colder outside. I sat at the edge of pool waiting for Edward to come back .

"Hey love, the food will be here in half and hour " He smiled and put his night bag down. He walked over the to the edge and jump in and swam to where I was, He reached out for my waist and picked me up putting me in the pool, I couldn't help but giggle.

"So how does it feel to finally be eighteen?"He swam towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my shouders.

"Well I pretty much feel the same, I still have an zamazing, beautiful girlfriend, and great life."He kept holding on to me and we just floated around my pool till we heard a car pull in the drive way, We both got out of the pool and I handed him a towel.

"You go get changed and I'll take care of the chinese food."He said , pulling me in to kiss him.I smiled once again against his lips.

"Okay, Renee and Charlie always leave money on the little table by the door." I pul away from him and run up the stairs to my room. I loved when me and Edward had sleep overs, it always felt so right falling asleep in his arms.I walked over to my closest and grabbed my gray shorts and mayday parade band t-shirt.

"Bella! What movie do you wanna watch?" I jumped when I heard Edwards voice . I opened my bedroom door and yelled back down.

"You pick! I'll be down there soon" I shut my door and quickly got changed and brushed my hair. I doubled checke the way I looked and made my way back down the was already in his Pj's and setting up the food.

"Hey there pretty lady, I thought we'd watch some Paranormal Activty" He winked at me.

"Edward you know how much I hate scary movies" I walked over to the couch and cuddled into him.

"I know." He handed me and plate and smiled evily.

" Did you order extra chicken fingers? " Chinese chicken fingers were my absolute favorite thing ever.

"Of course" he smiled and handed me a box of ate our food in quite and watched the movie, I ended cuddling into Edward because I got so scared, After the movie was over we just lyed together and ended falling asleep. After this night I couldnt Imagine anything bad happening...


	2. Let love Bleed Red

Hey guys I hope you like chapter 1, it's a little rough because I dont have anyone helping me edit, I will soon though !Also I would love it if people would review my story thanks! Also the format was off on the last chapter im very very sorry! Please review at the End of the chapter!

August 1st 2011 *6 Weeks Later*

This was the third time today I puked and the ninth time this week. I'm not stupid their could only be one explaination, But I tried to forget about it. But today I'm going to take the test, But first i'm going to talk to my Renee, theirs no one else who will understand more then her she had me and Emmett at 16...I got up from the toilet and brushed my teeth, I tried to fix myself as much I could and walked out of my bath room and room and went down stairs...

"mom?" My voice nearly cracked... I looked around the living room and Emmett was in their.

"Yeah sweetie?" My mom looked at me and put her book down

"Whats wrong Belly" Emmett gonna kill me, if not me he'll kill Edward.

"Emmett could I talk too mom alone?" he nodded and left. I started to get scared and shake.

"What's wrong?" my mom said putting her arm around me and sitting me down on the couch with her.

"You know how you had me and Emmett young?" I asked. She nodded.

"Remember how you said you would never be mad if i made that mistake?" She nodded again. Then she realized what I was talking about, her face went pail white.

"I never thought It would happen to you..Maybe Emmett but not you. You told me you and Edward were being careful not to long ago. I'm sorry I'm just a little disapointed, I never wanted you to make the same mistakes I did, I don't regret not having you both, I just thought you would learn from my mistakes.."

"I'm so sorry mom I never mean't for this to happen." I cried. I don't think I'll be able to handle a baby, but their is no way I could kill a child for my stupid mistake.

"Shhh, It's okay.I'm not gonna do the same thing my mom did. I'm going to be here for you. Are you keeping the baby?" Was I ? Its me and Edwards first child?Was I ready? What came out of my mouth shocked me more then anything...

"Yes."I looked at mom she seemed disapointed but trying to be strong for me. My mom was always understanding, she's helped me threw everything, but would she with this?

"Bella I am here for whatever you choose, I can't make you not do it because me and you father did it, and we had twins."crap I have to tell my dad. I don't know what Charlie will think what if he wants me to get rid of the baby? What if he sends me away. I can't stop thinking the worse. I'm so stupid I shouldn't have drank that night, I should've stayed home, or went to the movies instead. My life is gonna come crashing down in as little as seven and half months.

"Mom whats dad gonna think?" thats when we heard Charlie clear his throat...Crap. I just wanted to crawl In a hole and die.

"Dad.."I was cut off by him shaking his head.

"Bella I already heard.I thought you knew better.I thought I tought you better! Isabella you and Edward shouldn't even be having sex! You're only seventeen!" I've never seen my dad so disapointed in me...

"I'm so sorry" I cried. My dad looked at me with so much disapointment. I saw Emmett at the top of the stair case. He knew, he looked like he was about the cry for me too. He turned around and walked back. I disapointed my brother.

"Charlie! if we did it, Bella can. We need to support her unlike what your parents did." My mom got up from the couch and left the room and came back with coffee in a to-go cup.

"Well first things first we need to get you a test, then tell Esme and Carlisie" Renee said. Crap Edwards dad is gonna freak out. His dad was very focused on Edwards future. Don't get me wrong I love Carlisie, but he can be very strict when it comes to his kids futures other then that he's the most caring man, but what if he doesn't let me and Edward stay together... What if Edward wants nothing to do with me?

My mom grabbed her purse and keys, and we made our way to the car , and she pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Esme are you busy? No? Okay I think you should come with me and Bella we need to tell you something... Were outside in the car. Okay bye" My mom closed her cell phone and looked at me. My face dropped I wasn't ready to tell Edwards mom... I mean she was my god mother but still.

I saw Esme run out of her house. I don't know how I'm suppose to tell Esme , I loved her dearly and I don't want her to be disappointed in me she's not just Edwards mom she's my godmother and I trust her with everythingg . I especially don't want her disapointed in Edward...Edward is her pride and joy. I started to cry again.

" Hello ladies,whats wrong Bella?"She said getting in the car and turned around to face me. I started to notice the tears started to fall even harder now.

" Esme... Bella might be pregnant." I was kinda glad my mom was the one who told her. I looked over to her and noticed all the color left her face. I'm ruining Edwards life, maybe I should just put it up for adoption..

"Well their is no turning back now, all we can do now is to help Bella and Edward, And be their for our grandchild." She choked up when she said Edwards name and grand child. I felt so bad I was ruining her sons life... He was gonna go to dartmouth next year and and I was gonna go with him if we got in.

"I'm so sorry Esme... I'll put the baby up for adoption, I won't let anything ruin Edwards life, I promise."I said fighting back the tears. I couldn't let this get in the way of Edwards life.

"Bella, I think you and Edward would be able to handle this. We have a lot of time till we can figure this all out, try not to stress out its bad for the baby." Esme said and grabbed my hand. I didn't even realize my mom had already started driving, we were already half way to the pharmacy.

The rest of the car ride was silent, I just kept looking out the window watching trees go by. We finally got to the pharmacy and I realized Mike Newton was working the register...

"Mom , Mike's working.." I whispered too her.

"Oh, I'll go up and buy it then..." She sighed. We walked down the isle with Pregnancy tests and my mom grab aleast one of every test.

"Mom I don't think I'll pee that much..." I laughed, It kinda felt good to laugh.

"Oh don't worry you will." my mom looked at me and we made our way to the check out counter. I saw Mike and I got a little scared, He just stared at me. My mom put all the tests on the counter and she looked at Esme.

"Oh I hope I'm actually pregnant again, I mean my babies are leaving next year the house would be so empty" My mom said to Esme, and Esme just smiled at her and hugged her.. They really know how to put on an act...

"Bella wouldn't you love to be a big sister?" Esme looked at me and smiled.

"Oh yeah totally." I said putting on an act, Mike looked at us and laughed.

" Well Mrs. Swan if you are I want to congragulate you" Mike smiled, and finshed checking out the items, I looked over to the candies and had a sudden craving for kit kats. I looked over to my mom and she knew exactly what I was thinking, She grabbed two king sized kit kats and I laughed.

"Is that all ladies?" Mike asked and my mom nodded her head and gave him the cash. We walked out the pharmacy and made our way to the car. I looked over to my mom and saw her smiling.

"Mom why are you smiling?" I asked.

"Because theres a possibilty I'm gonna be a grammy" She started to tear up.

"Mom please don't cry I'm sorry." I seriously don't want to be crying this whole pregnancy.

"Bells its not that, I'm kinda happy." She smiled, and unlocked the car doors. We all got in and made our way back wasn't as quite this time. Esme and my mom were talking about what to do for the nursery...They seemed so excited.. I wish I was that excited, but I was scared, What if Edward doesn't want it...

"Esme?"I asked.

"Yeah sweetie?" She turned around in her seat.

"What do think Edwards gonna think? Do you think he won't want it..?"I was so close to crying...AGAIN. Seriously how am I gonna survive nine months of crazy emotions..

"Sweetie, Edward has dreamed about having a family with you since the day you two started dating. I know it might be a little soon, but sweetie things happen for a reason." Esme's thought reasured me.

We pulled in to my drive way and we ran into my house, and Esme called Alice, Well my mom ran into the fridge and grabbed two water bottles and told me to chug them back. After about ten minutes Alice was here, And I had to go pee really bad. I went into the bathroom with six different pregnacy tests.I was supprised that I was able to pee enough for all the tests. Now to wait ten minutes. I walked out of my bathroom and my mom started the timer. Esme and my mom went into the living room and sat on the couch. Well me and Alice sat outside the bathroom.

"Are you scared?" Alice asked. We were both sitting outside the bathroom with our heads against the wall. I turned my head and faced her.

"Of course I am. To be honest not one part of me is excited at all. I'm completely scared" I said, I rested my head back against the wall. Alice reached over and grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Bella whatever you decide I will always be here for you, you're my best friend." Alice slid over and hugged me, we pulled apart when we heard the buzzer. Me, my mom, Alice and Esme ran into the bathroom. I picked up one pregnancy test after another...All positive .Its official in such little time I was gonna be mom..

"You can do this Bella"My mom hugged my shoulders and I cried.

"Mom , What is everyone gonna say..?" I said.

"Maybe we can homeschool you for a little bit and then you can go back after you have the baby?" Alice grabbed my hand and tried to make me feel better.

"No,I want to go to school." I told them.

I pulled away from everyone and walked up stairs to my bedroom. I started to get the depressed feeling again, the one that led to all my problems. I tried to fight the feeling as much as I could. The urge to hurt myself wouldn't leave. I got up and went into my bathroom and locked the door... The razor was taped under my sink. I grabbed it and I staired at it...I need to stop for the baby, but the urge was so difficult to stop... I took the razor and threw it in the garbage..I walked out of my bathroom and felt like a zombie. I don't know how I'm suppose to tell Edward or his dad...I lost my train of thought when I heard a light tap on the door.

"Come in." I chocked out.. I didn't realize how dry my throat was.

"Hey Bells" Alice said entering my room, along with my mom and Esme. I sat up against my headboard, and staired at my wall.

"Bella we decided we were gonna have family dinner at my house tonight so we can tell Edward and Carlisle." Esme said and sat on the bed with me and hugged me.

"Carlisle is gonna kill me and Edward , he never wanted this for his son"I cried.

"Sweetie Carlisle will be fine I promise, He'll probably be a little mad, but nothing to major.. I promise."Esme rubbed her hand on my back. I looked at her and smiled a little. I love how caring she is, You can clearly tell where Edward gets his personality from.

"Come on Bells we gotta get ready the dinner is at 6:30" My said, and I looked over at the clock, its already 5:30. I got up and Alice rapped her hand around my back. Our moms left the room and Alice picked out what I was wearing. I felt like a zombie. I tried to get my self Alice picked out my clothes I went in my bathroom and washed my face. My eyes were all red and puffy, I grabbed my make up bag and puts some on.I put on a light coat of mascara and lip gloss. I started to feel alittle bit better. I walked out of my room and Alice smiled at me.

"You look great" she smiled softly at me. She handed me my outfit , It was the one of the matching summer dresses we bought a couple weeks ago. Mine was blue and Alices was yellow and Rose's was pink. I walked back into my bathroom and got dress. I looked at my stomach, It still looked completly flat, but the lower part of stomach was just a little bloated barely noticable...Thes actually a baby in my stomach.

"Alice!" I yelled out and put my hands on my ran into the bathroom and looked at me nervously.

"Look"I said pointing to my stomach. Her eyes widend and she reached out and put her hands on my stomach.

"I'm gonna be auntie" Her eyes filled with tears and she smiled.

"Alice will you call Rose and tell her to come over here.. I want to tell her" I looked at Alice, and she picked her phone up and dialed her.

"Hey Rosey come over Bella's, she wants to tell you see you in five! Oh wait bring your pink dress we bought a couple weeks ago, We're having a family dinner tonight. Oh and tell Jasper to come! Okay see you soon!"Alice hung up the phone and looked at me.

"Bells I'm gonna go run next door and grab my dress, I'll be back in a second." with that Alice ran out of room and I dived on to my bed and staired at the ceiling, I reached down to my stomach and put my hands on the barely noticable bump.. I'm gonna be a mom. Its so weird to think that this time next year I'll already have a baby. Something that me and Edward created, I bet the baby will look just like him. It will probably have his beautiful green eyes, and his beautiful bronze hair. All I can picture is a mini Edward running around...

"Bella?" I looked over at the door way and saw Rose, she was already dressed and ready, her hair was in loose ringlets and her make up was very soft.

"Hey Rosie" I smiled at her. She walked over to my bed and sat on the edge of my bed and looked at me.

"So whats up?" she asked, I'm going to have to tell her.

"Rose...I'm pregnant..."I tried not to cry. I looked over at her and she was shocked.. and then she smiled.

"Oh my gosh...Bella, how far along are you?"

"About two and half months. I think.. I don't know" A smiled spread across her face.

"I'm so happy for you! I know its weird to say because you're only seventeen,But Bella this is a blessing" She slid over on the bed and hugged me. I was shocked at how she wasn't freaking out at me for being so stupid.

"So I guess you told her?" Alice said as she walked into my room, she was also in her dress.

"Yeah.."I said pulling away from Rose. We all walked into my bathroom, and Alice dragged in my desk chair, and sat me down. Alice and Rose did my hair and fixed my make up a little bit. I looked in the mirror when they finished and they made me look great, My eyes didn't have bags under them anymore.

"Thanks guys" I smiled at them and they hugged me. I looked over at the clock and it was now 6:20. I guess we should leave now. We walked out of my room, and made our way down stairs. When we got down stairs I looked around to look for my parents. You could hear them talking in the kitchen.I motioned for Rose and Alice to stay where they were and I tip toed to the door outside of my kitchen and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Renee I thought we taught her better then this" Charlie sounded so angry, I tried not to cry , I've done enough of that today.

"Charlie, there is absolutly nothing we can do, she's a smart girl who made a small mistake, I did the same thing but at sixteen,Mind you we had twins. She's turning eighteen soon, I trust her she knows how to run her own life, I wouldn't let her screw her life up at all, shes my daughter and I only want the best for her. After all the problems she has had in her life, from getting bullied almost everyday in middle school, to her cutting herself, and now shes pregnant, I think this will be good for her. Charlie, Please trust me?" What my mom just said almost made me cry, I can't believe she actually thought I could handle it, She thinks having this baby will be good for me.

"I just want her to be able to enjoy her life, and wait till a proper time to have a baby. I imagined my little girl going to prom, Graduating, Going to college , then getting married , then have kids..I'm sorry Renee it's just very up setting for me to see my little girl having a baby..Renee your gonna be a grandmother at 33 and I'm gonna be a grand parent at 35. If anything we should be the ones having a baby, not our daughter" My dad sounded like he was crying...I screwed everything up.

"Charlie..she will be able to do all of those things except she's having a baby just need to be there for her Charlie...It's time to go.."Right as she said its time to go, I got up and ran to Alice and Rose, and whispered too them as fast as I could to them and told them what they talked about, before they came out of the kitchen. Alice and Rosalie both formed an oh shape with their mouths.

"Are you ready girls?" Renee asked cheerfully as she walked out of the kitchen. I looked over at me dad and he wouldn't even look at me. His face was full of anger.

"Yup" My voice sounded very shakey, and my mom could tell.

"Bella everything will be fine...Esme already hinted to Carlisle and he didn't seem to be mad at all, a little disapointed but that was it. It's all about telling Edward now." I was relieved to find out Carlisle knew. I wonder how Edward is gonna take it.

"Mom I don't want to tell Edward infront of everybody, Before dinner I'm gonna tell him in private...Is that okay?"My mom looked at me and nodded. We all walked out of my house,and walked next door to the Cullen residence. Esme greeted us at the door, and the first thing she did was hug me.

"Thank you Bella"She whispered in my ear.

"For what?"

"For my first grandchild." She looked like she was about to cry,but not a sad or disapointed cry, a happy one. We all walked inside, and Esme pulled me in to the den and we both sat down on the couch.

"How did Carlisle take the news?" I asked once the door was shut and I knew we were in private.

"Well Bella , He is a little disapointed, but he's such a caring man Bella. He just wants the best for you and Edward, And he said if you need anything at all for the baby he will help you will anything. He also said this baby shouldn't be an excuss for you and Edward to get out of going to college. He said he thinks you should take online courses at home and Edward still attend med school so he can later support you two, I know it may seem a little bit selfish or whatever, but its up to you sweetie...And me and Carlisle talked about you moving in with us after the baby is born because we have the space for two extra people, and your mom will be next door,and we can both help you."I was absolutly shocked at how well everyone was taking this I felt like I was too lucky. I feel like I should be getting yelled at and not aloud to do anything anymore.

"Esme..Why are you and my mom being so calm about this..?"

"Well sweetie, We just want the best for you. Sweetie you have a wonderful caring family who won't ever be mad at you , we just want the best for you and Edward , and that is making sure you two are both also have to remember I had Alice and Edward at eighteen and Renee had you and Emmett at sixteen, we understand what you are going threw." Esme always knew how to make everything that was bad sound like a good thing, and how to put me in a better mood. I looked at her and smiled. Esme reached over and hugged both got up and made our way to the living room where everyone was, I noticed Elizabeth was here to she gave me an smile but looked sorry, so clearly the adult were all talking about it. Me and Esme parted and I walked over to Edward.

"Hello Beautiful, I love how you ,Alice, and Rose have the same dresses but in different colors" He smiled and leaned down and kissed me. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Edward we need to talk.."I grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the kitchen.

"What is it baby?"He looked concerned, what I'm about to tell him could completly destroy our relationship, and our friendship.

"Edward...I'm pregnant...I'll do whatever you think we should do.. I just want you to be happy, and I want us to be happy together. I don't want anything to destory us and I don't want you to destory your future. I don't want you to feel like you have to do it because you don't... I love you Edward, I just want the best for you."He looked like a ghost...He knelt down and rested his head on my stomach.

"We're having a baby?"His voice was completly off and kissed my completly flat brought tears to my eyes.

"Bella I don't know what to first things first, you are not getting rid of a baby we both created out of love. We have a lot to figure out , But we can do this. I know we can no matter just have a lot to figure out.."He stood back up and kissed me.

"I also have something else to tell you.." I whispered, why wasn't everyone over reacting over this , People shouldn't be this understanding. I should be getting in so much trouble... why isn't Edward mad at me..

"What is it love?"

"Everyone else already knows..."I looked at Edward and he started to look angry.

"Why didn't you tell me right after you found out?" He shouted.

"Edward I was fucking scared, I didn't know what to do and I just found out this afternoon! Edward I was scared you wouldn't want it! You have such a big future ahead of you! I didn't want anything to get in your way! I don't want this to be a burden on your life!"I have never shouted at Edward so much in my life. He put my face in his hands and kissed my forehead.

"Don't you dare think I don't want this baby, It's apart of you and me. Bella I love you and I picture us having a beautiful maybe a little sooner then we expected but love things happen for a reason. Right now all I need to worry about is my beautiful girlfriend and my beautiful child to be . We can figure everything else as time goes on.I promise we can do this, We just have to take it step by step."

"I'm so confused...Why isn't anyone freaking out at me, Why are our moms so calm,? I should be in so much trouble right now.." I seriously hate these mood swings...

"Bella, I think everyones a little shocked, but Bella you're such a strong person. Right now they're just trying to cope with everything, you have to remember it's a lot to take it for them,I'm eighteen and you're gonna be soon and we're already gonna be parents. They want you to be happy, So there gonna be their for whatever decison you make.."After he said that,Esme came in the kitchen.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't interupt anything did I? Does he know?"We both nodded.

"Oh okay good,I just have to grab the lasagna from the stove. Are you scared Edward?"Esme walked over to the stove and got oven mits.

"Kinda but I guess it is what it is. Things happen in life for a reason."Edward said to Esme. Atleast I'm not the only scared one..

"You guys both have a lot a head of you, and thats why we are here for you. Bellas mom had twins at sixteen, I had you and Alice by eighteen, Hopefully theres only one baby in there."Esme said resting her hand on my barely noticable bump.

"I forgot about that.." I said. Twins run in our families , I don't think I'll be able to handle two babies,barely one either.

"Don't worry when I talked to Carlisle he said he can get you into his office tomorrow at ten a.m for an ultrasound."Esme said, and relief washed over me,but so did awkwardness. Carlisle being my doctor for the pregnancy is a wee bit awkward.

"I'll take you to your appointment Bella" Edward kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Alright you two, go sit dinners ready."Esme carried the lasagna to the dinning room and we all sat down. There was an awkward silence.

"Well first things first, Bella what is your plan for school?"Carlisle broke the silence. Jasper looked at me no one told him.

"Well I plan on contueing with school, I don't think I'd like homeschooling very much, but I think after the baby is born, If we decide to keep it, I'm going to take two weeks off from school and take care of it."I don't know how I just came up with that on the spot. Jasper looked shocked. He whispered I'm sorry to me and I just nodded.

"Well Bella ,me and Esme want you too know that there is no way you and Edward will be dropping out at all , we will help you with whatever you need so you two can graduate and go to college. Also Bella, because Esme does a lot of her work at home during the week she is willing to watch the baby for you well you're at school. You two need to graduate and go to college get careers so you child can have a bright future. Esme and I manged to raise two babies well in college. We didn't get the help like you two are getting, We're offering help so you two don't have to struggle like we did."

"Carlisle has a great point,you two are very lucky to have the help everyone is offering you, we've all stuggled to get where we are today."Charlie looked at me and Edward, and he still looked sad.

"We really appriciate the help you guys are offering, we're very lucky, but I don't want me and Edward to depend on you guys are whole lives, we need to learn from our mistakes." I really don't wanna depend on our family for out talked more about what Edward and I should do for college and where we should stay, They all agreed that I was gonna stay at Edwards house for the first six months so Esme ,Elizabeth and my mom could help us, I also decided I was gonna take culanary classes at school this year so I only have to take one year of cullanary classes at the local college , so I can eventually open a bakery when the baby is old enough. Edward was gonna continue going to Med school which I was perfectly fine with, He should follow his dreams.

"Hey guys what about going to Isle Esme next week?"Alice looked concerned, she has been planning on going there for months now.

"I think I'll be staying behind , you guys go and have fun" I smiled at them.

"Oh no your not staying behind Isabella, you're going. You're not missing out on the trip"My mother looked at me and smiled. She's such a goof ball.

"But what if something happens with the baby?"I was truely concerned about the baby, what If i fell or something.

"Thats why we're going, Don't worry you guys are gonna be in the main house me and Esme are getting the one on the other part of the Island. So dont worry, I'll bring some of my equitment just incase."I felt some relief.

"Yay! Oh my gosh! I have to get us new bikinis! Rose shopping tomorrow?" Alice yelled and looked at Rose.

"Yes!"They both ran out of the room to Alices bed room.

"Well were gonna go kiddo, Esme thank you for the lovely dinner. Carlisle we still on for the Marners game tomorrow?" Charlie hugged me and Esme.

"Of course Charlie, I just have to check Bella out then we can leave."Carlisle and my dad having been going to baseball games together when ever they could since they were younger.

"Bella let us know if you're staying over tonight, its not like anything can happen know" Renee laughed..

"I will, I'll call you later and let you know." I kissed my mom on the cheek, and they left.

"Want to go to La push?"Edward asked when everyone was gone.

"But it's almost eight? " The sun was already almost gone and the moon was out.

"So? Who doesn't like walking the beach at night?"I smiled at him and grabbed his hand and walked to the door.

"Wait Bella! Take this incase you get cold!"Esme ran to me handing me a beautiful gray sweater.

"Thank you Esme"I smiled. She kissed both of us on the cheek and we left for La push. We got in his car and I automatically played his wasn't anything great on the radio so I plugged in his ipod. I staired out the window and watch the trees fly by. Everything was running threw my mind. How did I not notice the symtoms before? I mean my period has always been irregular so I didn't really think about that one, But how did I not notice the cravings,the headaches,dizzyness. I'm so stupid. I should've went on birth control, I'm suppose to go to college , go out and have fun...Maybe I should look into adoption... But I wouldn't get to see the baby grow baby. Crap what am I getting myself dinner it seemed like we had it all figured out,but now it seems like everyone was deciding my life for me,but there all so supportive..

"What's wrong Bella?"Edwards voice interupted my thoughts, I looked at him and realized I was crying.

"I'm fine"I wiped away the tears and faked a smile.I looked back out the window and realized we were parked and at La Push. Edward got out of the car and made his way towards myside of the car. He opened my door and got down on his knees. I looked at him and he face was full of concern, He reached over a grab my hand.

"Bella I'm scared too.."Edward looked like he was about to cry, He never cries. I let go of his hand and unbuckled my seatbelt and got out of the car. I walked towards the beach leaving him behind. I don't know why I just got up and left. I have so much on my mind. How am I suppose to take care of baby when I'm still trying to recover from my problems ,and being pregnant and having a baby isn't gonna help me at all,but not seeing the baby isn't gonna help either. I started to cry again. I looked around the beach , the only light around the beach was the moon and the street lights in the distance. I heard Edward running to catch up to me, so I stopped walking and crashed on to the picked me up and craddled me in his arms. All I could hear is my whimpering , and quite crash of the waves on the rocks.

"Bella listen,I know you're scared, but so am I... If someone told me we would be having a baby eighteen I would've been like never, But we are. I'm going to be here for what ever decision you 're not in this alone...I'm also not gonna be one of those dads who says he'll be there and ends up leaving a month after the baby is born, Esme and Carlisle raised me better then that, I could never leave my child or you, Isabella I love you and that little one is starting to grow on me, even though I just found out about it."His words shocked me. I looked up at him and his eyes were watering.I snuggled closer to his chest trying to comfort him and myself. Are we gonna be able to handle a baby? Well trying to finish high school and start college? I will have to manage to do it.

"Edward I don't know what we're gonna do, I don't want to depend on our parents, It's our problem not our parents. Should we look at adoption..?"I can't stand the thought of adoption, but if Edward thought it was whats best then so be it.  
"Bella to be a hundred percent honest, I don't think I could not handle not seeing my child grow up with other parents..I mean I want to be the one filming my child taking its first steps, I wanna be there for when they say dada , I wanna teach them how to ride there first bike, I wanna see my beautiful girlfriend holding this child." he reached out and touched my stomach. I looked up at him and he was 're gonna be parents.

"So we're gonna keep it? I'm just scared Edward, What if I go crazy again? Maybe we should look into adoption just incase..." This is what worried me the most, I'm scared about going back to my old ways.I mean I haven't cut in couple months but what if I have a mood swing and I get depressed like I did earlier? I did stop myself and got rid of the blade. Maybe having this baby will help me move on..

"Then I will be there for you to help you. Bella I see your progress you've gotten a lot better , You've changed a lot. You're a lot happier lately. Bella I honestly think once you see that baby, your whole world is gonna change." And he was right...

**August 2nd 2011**

I walked up to he front desk of the Obg-yn office of Forks hospital. My mom had her hand behind my back moving her hand in circles to sooth me. She knew I was scared about today, So her , Esme and Edward came with me.

"Hi,, I'm here for and appoinment with Dr. Clearwater and " My voice sounded very shakey, the receptionist looked confused.

"Dr. Cullen only delivers babies, He isn't a ultrasound tech..." I looked over Esme and she explained to the reseptionist that Carlisle wanted to help with just this first appointment.

"Oh okay, It will be about ten minutes till they call you in, you just have to fill this out "She handed me a clip board and pen and we made our way to a couch in the waiting room. I filled out the papers in less then two minutes. Esme and my mom were reading baby magizines and Edward was looking at brochers on giving birth and birthing classes. He kept making funny faces at the giving birth brocher. I started laughing and Esme and my mom looked completly confused and Edward stuck his tongue out at me like a child.

"Isabella?" A tale russet skinned woman called from the door way. We all got up and followed her. Everyone went in to the room except for me. I had to get weighed and height checked out.I took my shoes off like asked step on the scale

"Isabella?"Dr. Clearwater looked concerned.

"Bella. What is it?"I asked.

"You're only 5'3 and 92 pounds, you're very under you are indeed pregnant you need to eat a lot more and gain atleast 35 pounds for this baby and you to be healthy. " I never thought I was underweight.. I mean I've always been really small but I never thought I was under weight.

"Alrighty, I guess I'll go to burger king after this." I laughed , I've had a sudden craving burger king lately, like a really bad craving.

"I'm perfectly okay with that as long as you gain weight darling" Dr. Clearwater laughed and led me to a room where she had some of my blood drawn for tests. I hated having blood drawn so much that she had my mom come with us to hold my hand. That's right I'm seventeen years old and have to have my mom hold my hand well getting blood drawn..

"Alright Bella that should be it for the blood drawn, but I need you too pee in this and place it in the cabinet. Then you can come back to the room and said he would be doing your first ultrasound? "I took the cup from and nodded.

"Well Bella ,I guess I'll see you at your next appointment! Bye" left and I made my way to the bathroom. After I was finished I made my way back to the room, Edward and his dad were talking about how the equitment works and Esme and My mom were talking about how they hope I have a girl.

"Hey Bella, How are you today? Edward just told me you guys came to decision?"Carlise ask as I made my way to the hospital bed. I smiled, after last night I started to feel a little bit better about being pregnant, because I knew Edward would be there every step of the way..

"Yes, we have. We decided we will be.."


	3. Have Faith In Me

"Yes, we have. We decided we will be...Keeping the baby" I smiled, after last night I started to warmed up to the fact that I was gonna be a mom.I looked around the room and Esme and my mom had huge smiles on there faces. Carlisle looked happy, but not quite which is understandable. Edward's expression though amazed me.. he looked so proud and happy.

" Well I'm happy for you kids. Now Bella I need to lay down, lift your shirt up and lower your pants to your hip bone." Carlisle turned to the ultrasound equitment, turning it all on, and setting it up. I decided to wear yoga pants because my told me it would be easier for when we went to the doctors.

"Alright Bella, first I'm gonna measure your uterus to see what its measuring at for weeks and then i'm the ultrasound, I'm also gonna use the warm gel on your stomach so don't worry it won't be cold."Carlisle knew how much I hated cold things. He put the gel on my stomach and he was right, it was warm. He moved the ultrasound wand around my lower abdomine spreeding the gel. All of a suddenly a wooshing sound filled the room, and a small little baby showed up on the screen. It was so little. I looked at my mom and Esme and they were both smiling and crying. I looked back at the screen and saw the side view of the baby. Carlisle was doing measurements on the baby.

"Well Bella your uterus is measuring at twevle weeks, but the baby is a little small its measuring about a week behind, but its weight looks good and it looks very and the heart beat is 167 which is a nice strong heartbeat right there. You're due date should be March 2nd 2012, I'll print out copies for everyone, and extra just in case. I'm also gonna get you a dvd of the ultrasound. Congrats Bella" Carlise kissed my forhead and printed out the pictures. He handed the pictures to Edward and he looked amazed.

"Thank you Carlisle" I smiled. He handed me towel to wipe to gel off handed my mom the pictures and her and Esme were cooing over the pictures. I grabbed Edwards hand and he squeezed my hand.

"I'll have the dvd ready for you when I get out of work, I'll give it to your dad when we leave for the maraners game." I smiled at Carlisle and whispered thank you. Esme handed me the pictures. I touched the pictures and it was really starting to hit me that this was true. I handed the pictures to Carlisle and he looked confused.

"Can you give these to my father too? I have to go run some errands."Carlisle nodded. We all got out of the office, and everyone said there goodbyes. Esme and my mom left in Esme's car and me and Edward took his.

"So where are we off to my love?" Edward asked well he opened the door for me. I got in and kissed him on the cheek to thank him.

"Well I'm quite hungry, and Dr. Clearwater told me I was really underweight...so I think we should go to burger king, I've been craving since last night ." Edward shut my door and he quickly made his way to the other side of the car.

"Sounds good, but do you think maybe we could um go pick things out for the baby too? I know you hate shopping, but I kinda wanna see if there are things that we like for the nursery , we don't have to buy anything yet?" Edward was already wanting to get things for it. I wanted to wait to find things for till I figured out if we were gonna get an appartment or stay with our family. Me and Edward talked about possibly getting an appartment as soon as possible last night.

"Well I thought we were gonna wait but I guess we can." I smiled at him and he start pull out of the parking stomach started to growl and I felt super hungry, I'm so glad there was a burger kind Forks, I have a feeling I'll be craving a lot. We got to burger king in less then five minutes.

"Do you want to just go threw the drive threw?or eat inside?" Edward asked.

"What ever you think we should do, would it be easier if we just went threw the drive threw? So we can go to Port Angles sooner? " I suggusted to him. I really wanted to get back to the house as soon as possible, because my stomach kinda hurt, Carlisle said it was normal because its my muscles streching from the baby, he said because I was so small that I would feel it more.

"Sure, What would you like?" Edward smiled my favorite crocked smile.

"Oh my gosh I'm gonna sound like such a fat kid, but can I get a whopper, and a small fries? Oh and a small onion rings"Edward started laughing. I grabbed my wallet and handed him a twenty and he just pushed my hand away. That boy never lets me pay for anything.

"Welcome to Burger King, What can I get you? "

"Um could I get two whoppers, with cheese , two large fries, two large onion rings, and two sprites."I looked at Edward surprised, I whispered ' I don't need a large' and he laughed and whispered back ' well you're feeding for two now'.I just rolled my eyes.

"Is that all?" The voice from box interupted us.

"Um could I also get two large chicken fries,That's all."I'm seriously gonna kill him. He's making me feel like a fat reached over and put his hand on my barely noticable bumb, and started to rub circles.

"Your total is fifteen , sixty-seven. Please drive up to the first window."

"Edward why did you get so much, I can't eat all of that."he just laughed, I swear he's gonna make me a fat pregnant women..

"Bella, the doctor said you were underweight, it's not good. You don't need to eat all but if you get hungry later you can eat the rest, Bella I just want you and the baby to be healthy."He was right. He pulled up to the first window and got out his wallet.

"Fifteen , sixty-seven." The boy at the window said, and Edward hand him the cash.

"Keep the change."He smiled at Edward and thanked him. He drove up to the second window and got our food. Edward handed me the bags and I handed him his burger and dumped the onion rings and dumped the fries in bag and the onion rings in the other, i folded the bags so we could easily reach in the bag. He opened up the middle concil and placed the bags in there so they wouldn't fall over when he was handed me my box of chicken fries. We pulled into Forks Park, so Edward could eat a little bit before he started driving ate in silence, I was kinda shocked how hungry I was, I finish my burger and chicken fries way before Edward did, and I start snacking on the fries and onion rings.

"I told you , you would eat almost all of it." Edward laughed , I stuck my tounge out at him and he leaned over and kissed my lips, he started to get into the kiss but I pulled away. He looked confused.

"I have burger breath." He laughed and reached over me to the glove box and handed me a couple tic-tacs and he took some for him self too. He turned the car on and drove out of the parking lot. Edward reached over and held my hand. He drove in silence. It was nice and quite, I looked out the wind and watch the trees go by. I started to feel really sleepy.

"Bella wake up, We're here love" I wiped my eyes and saw Edward , he had my door open holding his hand out for me.I unbuckled and took his hand.

"I'm so sorry I fell asleep on you."I felt awful that I fell asleep , I'm always awake when people are driving.

"It's fine love, you need all the rest you can get now. "He leaned towards me and kissed me as I got out of the car. I truly loved him,he was such a gentlemen I can't want to see what he will be like when he is a father, He's gonna be a great dad. I pulled away from his kiss and we walked hand in hand to the mall entrence. The first store I saw was a Carters baby store and I instently pulled Edward in there.

"I thought we were gonna just look at furniture for the nursery?"Edward asked confused. He's right though,But I just really wanted to look at baby clothes.

"I know , but look how cute this little dress is! And how cute this sweater vest is!" Edward started to bust out laughing at my excitement.

"Bella we don't find out what we're having for another six weeks, Why don't we go look at gender neutral clothes?" Edward took my hand to the other end of the store, and we both looked around. I grabbed a cute little green and yellow bathrobe with a hood that had frog on it and there were wash clothes with ducks and frogs attached to the hanger. I'm getting it!

"Edward?"

"Yeah?" He said walking towards me.

"Do you like this?"I showed him the bathrobe and he smiled and nodded.

"What about these duck onesies?"Edward held up a set of three onsies I nodded. We made our way to check out, and I convinced Edward to let me pay for left carters and walked around the mall holding hands. Edward pulled me into some high end baby store to look at cribs.

"Edward I like this one, Its a nice dark cherry wood."Edward rapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I like it too love."He kissed my neck and we left the store we decided it was to soon to get furniture, because we don't know if anything will happen. Its was even way to soon to get clothes.

"Hey Bella, why don't we go get scrap book, so we can document the pregnancy."He looked down at me and I nodded.

"Edward, are you still gonna love me when I'm fat and have stretchmarks?"He looked down at me and he looked hurt. He pulled me to bench in mall and sat me down.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I will always love you no matter what,Bella you're absultly beautiful. You're my best friend and girlfriend, I can't imagine not loving you." Edward kissed my cheek, an we got back up and started walking again till we got to a craft store.

"Hey I'll be right back you stay here."Edward kissed my cheek and walked away. I walked around the store and found a cute yellow and orange baby book, at the top it said 'Precious Angel" and it came with cute pink and blue letters, so you can spell the name out on the top. I quickly made my way to the register so Edward didn't try paying for it when he got back. I looked over to the registers and saw there was only one person working the registers today, and of corse that one person was Jessica Stanley. I placed the carters bag in my purse and got my wallet out. I walked towards her and she smirked.

"Hey Bella."Jess said, her voice really annoyed me.

"Hi."I was trying not to be rude, but she really did aggravate me. Her and Lauren felt that is was necessary to make fun of me all threw out middle school.

"Cute book..What did you get pregnant to trap Edward into staying with you? Because everyone knows its not till he breaks up with your ugly ass for me ."Jessica said as she was checking out the baby book. She's always thought Edward would leave me for her , she would try flirting with him even though he said stop, and one time she sent nudes to him, and he called her parents and told them what she did, But that still won't stop her from trying to take Edward from me.

"Listen Jessica, I really don't think you want to lose your job for disrespecting me. So why don't you keep filthy mouth of yours shut, because I can easily get your job taken away if I told your boss what you just said to a customer. " She just rolled her eyes me. Bitch.

"That will be twenty-three dollars and fifty-eight cents."I handed her the money and walked out. That was the first time I ever stood up for myself, it felt good. I stood outside of the store waiting for Edward.

"Hey love" Edward said walking up to me, and we started to walk around more.

"Hey, so Jessica Stanely was the only person at the register when I was getting the book, and she said "what did you get pregnant on purpose to trap Edward into staying with you,' and then she said 'everyone knows Edward wants to leave your ugly ass for me' I didn't say if I was or wasn't pregnant so don't be surprised if she starts to tell people."

"What a psycho bitch. You know I hate to call women names because its rude but she truly is a bitch. Bella I would never leave you that's why I got you this.."Edward handed me a gift band that said Pandora, Oh my gosh he didn't.

"I was gonna give it too you on our aniversery when we were at Isle Esme but I think today would be great."Edward smiled his crocked smile that I always loved.

"Lets go to the car, then I'll open it so we're by ourselves."He smiled at me and we left the mall, I reached in purse for my phone and called my mom.

"Hello?"My momanswered.

"We're just leaving the mall now, I have some things to show you and Esme. Is Esme and Elizabeth over?" I heard laughter in the background. Oh boy.

"Yes! We're having a girls night! Alice and Rose are here too, there in your room. You're Dads staying at Cullens tonight with the guys, there gonna be watching old baseball games I guess, I don't know. Charlie saw the pictures, he called me, He said the baby is absultly beautiful, and he wants to give you something later. He should be back from the game with Carlisle around six-ish"

"Okay mom,what are Alice and Rose doing in my room...?"

"I don't know I think there watching movies, I got go bye Bella, Love you! Esme put the vodka down!" I hung up the phone and started to shake my head.

"Whats wrong?"Edward asked as we got in the car.

"Our moms are partying hard, my mom had to tell your mom to put the vodka down, and Alice and Rose are in my room. Oh and I guess all the guys are staying at your house and watching old baseball games." Edward bursted out laughing.

"My mom has always had a liking for will you open your present now!"Edward smiled like a goof. I reachen in the bag and felt a box, and three other things. I grabbed the box first and looked at Edward his still had a goofy smile. I unwrapped the wrapping paper and open the box. Inside the box was a beautiful siver pandora bracelet with a gold clasp.

"Edward its beautiful, I love it."I leaned over and kissed him the cheek.

"There's more."He was still smiling. I reached in and grab the other boxes. I opened the first one and there were two gold and silver spacers, Edward took them and helped me put them on. I opened the next one and It was silver heart lock, with a gold key hanging from it.

"It means you're the key to my heart."I looked at Edward and smiled. "You're really gonna like the next one."I opened the last one and it was a little basenet , with a gold heart on the side. It was beautiful.

"Edward I love it, Thank you."I leaned over and kissed him, but this time it was a very romantic kiss, his tongue grazed my bottom lip. Our tongues fought for lifted up the middle concel and slid closer to me. His hands rested on my hips, he started to deepen the kiss more.I knew I had to pull away, I felt sorry as I took my lips off of his.

"Sorry"I whispered.

"Its okay, we have to get back anyways love."He started to car and reached over and held my hand .The whole way home Edward held my hand and I just kept stairing at the bracelet, I tried not to imagin how much Edward spent on it, I know how exspecive Pandora jewlery is, which is the main reason why I never bought one for myself, Alice and Rose all went out and bought them on there own. The one charm on the bracelet that I kept my eyes one was the basenet, It was absulutly beautiful, and I knew Edward got it to make me feel better about this whole situation. The whole part of me being a mom is still scaring me. What if I mess up? I don't think i'd ever forgive myself if I messed up...I don't wanna be a bad mom..

"Whats wrong love?"Edward interupted, and I realized I was crying.

"I'm scared that im gonna be a bad mom..I'm scared I'll mess up."I tried to stop crying but the tears kept coming.

"Bella, you're gonna be a great mom, its all about instinct. Bella remember whenever we babysat 's son? Remember how he would always cry for atleast an hour right after his mom left? You never freaked out once, you manged to get him to calm down right away , you were so calm. Remember when you told me how much you loved children? How you couldn't wait to be a mom? It may be a little sooner then you intended but god chose for you and I to become parents now for a reason."I looked at him and smiled. He was started to focus on driving again and he squeezed my other hand tighter.

"You're right... Remember when he peed on you well you were changing his diaper?" I tried to lighten the mood a little, and try to feel better. Edward started to shake his head well laughing.

"I thought we said we would never metion that again."He laughed.

"Its gonna be even funnier if we have a son and he does the same thing to you."I started to think about a little mini Edward running around with his dad playing baseball, and Edward putting his son to bed at night.

"Thats if we have son, I kind hope its a little girl.I take that back I'll have a heart attack when shes a teenager. She'll never ever ever be able to have a boyfriend...Maybe we should put her in a private school if its a girl."Edward looked at me and laughed. I now started to picture Edward holding a pink bundle in his arms, I pictured him carrying her on his shoulders . I started to get excited about when I could find out what it is.

"I truly don't care what he or she is , all that matters is that its healthy."I smiled. I looked out the window and realized we were almost home and about to pass the convient store .I could really go for some chocolate right now...

"Edward can we go stop and get candy I'm really craving some chocolate."Edward started to laugh at me, I just stuck my tongue out at him.

" And the cravings begin, Esme warned me that you might start cravings now this morning well you were in the shower."Edward said pulling in to the convient store. "What would like love?" What candy do I want...hmm...

"Doesn't matter...Anything thats chocolate really."Edward laughed and got out of the car , he pinched the bridge of his nose and laughed . All I can think about is chocolate...Edward better hurry up...Edward finally came out of the convient store five minutes later with two giant paper bags full of candy...He's trying to make me fat...He opened the door and started talking.

"I didn't know what you wanted so I got you two of everything with chocolate, I even got chocolate covered pretzles."He smiled and handed me the bags they were super heavey.

"Thank you, but what did I tell you about making fat?"I laughed.

"Well now you have a good supply of candy if you ever crave it."He pulled out of the convient store parking lot a turned in to our street. Our houses were at the very end of the street there werent a lot of house on the street there was probably eight total house on the street . Edward pulled into his drive and got out of the car as fast as he could to open the door for me. He took the paper bags from me , and grab the others from the back and took my hand and walked me to my house. We got to the door a we could hear our moms, and Elizabeth laughing...

"Well It looks like you're in for a fun night"Edward laughed.

"I know right this should be interesting..I think I might just go to bed at seven."I laughed. Although knowing Alice and Rose they'll keep me up midnight.

"Make sure you eat another meal something other then candy ,call me if you want anything at all, I mean it, if you want something at two in the morning I will get it." Edward opened the door and we said hello to everyone and made our way to my room. My room looked untouched which was weird, because when ever Alice and Rose were in room they always seemed to add something to it...I took the onzies and bathrobe we got at carters and walked in my closet and hung them up on the empty half of my closet.

"I love this baby book Bella"Edward said as he placed it on my desk.

"I thought you might like that one it comes with blue and pink letters to right out what we name him or her."I walked towards him and leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you for the early aniversery presant..Maybe I should give you yours too. Close your eyes no arguing " I smiled and went into my cloest and grabbed the three square boxes that were stacked on one was sitting on my bed and i handed him the first present. I struggled finding him an aniversey present because I got him the watch for his birthday. He opened the first present and smiled. It was a digital picture frame with all of our pictures together from when we were babies till, junior prom. He turned it on and smiled, the first picture was of him, Alice, Emmett and I , me and Emmett were just newborns and Alice and Edward were two months old. The picture was of all of us in a crib and I was leaning towards Edward and Alice had her hand in Emmetts face.

" I love this Bella."I sat down next to him with the other presents and he kissed me on the cheek. I handed him the next one and he started to unrap the next one. The next one was a old style looking journal , with sheet music so he could finally write his own songs and keep them safe. He opened the book and his face filled with excitement.

"I've been looking for one of these for so long! Where did you find it?"He asked.

"Well I want on this website when you can get custom made journals, and I got to choose what type of paper too fill the journal with. Your gonna love this next one it goes a long with the journal and your new laptop your parents got you."I handed him the rectangular box and he opened it. It was a software for computers so you can have your own recording studio on your laptop, It came with a the recording mic, and other equitment to hook up to your computer.

"Oh my gosh, Bella thank you!"He kissed my forhead ,cheeks and lips...Someone's excited.

"I'm glad you like it! Happy almost four year aniversery"I hugged him, even thing started to feel like it was falling back into place again, I was scared it wouldn't be the same between me and Edward but its as if nothings changed except for the fact that we're having a baby.

"This is great Bella, I'm glad Esme set up half the basement as a piano room instead of everything being in my room, she even made the walls sound proff...Bella did you plan this with my mom?"He caught me...

"Maybe...ha-ha, We thought it would be nice if you could record your artwork."

"Thank you so much Bella, I can't wait to set it up. I have my own little studio. I can right music piece for the baby to listen to before it sleeps. I'm putting the picture frame on my piano so I can look at you , and I'm gonna frame one of the babies ultrasounds and putting on there too , so everytime I write a song I have inspiration."Edward kissed me , it was a soft gental kiss.

"Edward its time for you to go! It's girls night!"Alice and Rose burst into my room ruining the moment...

"Well I guess I got to go Bella,Thank you for everything, I love it."Edward kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, for the bracelet."I kissed him on the lips and he left.

"He got you a bracelet?"Alice and Rose yelled . I stuck my wrist out to show them and the squeeled.

"We all have the same bracelets! Now we can get each other charms!" Rose was so excited. I'm not gonna lie but I really love bestfriends, no matter what. There complete spazzes, and hyper all the time, It seems like whenever I'm with them they bring out the teenager in me, I get all hyper and excited like they do.

"He got me a key to my heart charm, and a basenet."I showed them the bracelet and they were amazed, Alice showed the charm Jasper just got her, It was Purple and Black bead, Rosealie showed the five Emmett has gotten her.

"Guys I have to show you what me and Edward got today. I'll show the baby book first."I walked over to my desk and held up the baby book, the both went aww and its cute. I walked over to my closet and grabbed the onezies and bathrobe."And we got these" I held out the clothes and Alice was jumping up and down.

"Oh I love the little bathrobe!"Alice was amazed by how small it was.

"Oh Bella I can't wait to meet my little niece or nephew!"Rose hugged me and I put the clothes back.

"Did Edward leave two giant brown bags downstairs?"I asked. I really want my chocolate.

"Yeah in the kitchen I think."Alice said.

"Good I want my candy. Shit I have to have a meal first..The doctor told me I'm underweight so I have to have three good meals a day and snacks."

"Lets order roast beef!"Rose said. Rosalies one weakness in life was roastbeef.. literally. She could eat that everyday if she could.

"Yeah, I could really go for that maybe we should order out tonight"Alice was right I could also go for roast beef .

"Can we wait till my dad gets home? Oh and foods on me guys. I'll drive! I haven't driven at all today."We all took turns paying for food when ever it was just us three. It was my turn.

"Okay, Oh! Let me go get my ipod!"Alice ran out of the room.

"So Bella, Me and Alice were talking about us going to Warped Tour this year.. It's the week we get back from Isle Esme. We got you a ticket for an earlier birthday gift. We talked to Carlisle and he said it is perfectly fine if you go. So no arguing! We got them because your favorite bands are playing. The guys are going too, we just think it will be the best way to end the summer. Remember when we went last year after you got out of treatment and, Emmett punched a guy for bumping into me spilling my soda and you jumped on his back pulling him off, and then Emmett apoligized to the kid and gave his a hundred bucks."Rosalie laughed.

"Yeah that was funny, my brother is tool sometimes...Are you sure its a good idea for me to go?"What if I fall?

"Yes Bella, Carlisle said it was fine we talked to him about it for a good two hours, me and Alice kept asking questions like crazy and he kept saying its okay."

"Thank you Rose"I hugged and Alice came back into broke apart.

"You told her? Oh and Bella your dads here."Alice said , as she came and sat down on my bed.

"Yeah, she agreed to going ." Alice got all excited. I got up from my bed and told the girls I'd be right back. I made my way down stairs and saw my dad holding a small white box with red ribbon on it.

"Hi dad, how was the game?"I asked.

"Maraners kicked ass Bell's, I wanted to give you this, it was mine, yours and Emmetts, you two had to share it , its suppose to get passed down to the first child born, So here you go."Charlie handed me the box, I pulled the ribbon of and lifted the cover of the box, Inside of it was a gold and silver brush and comb, it had swan ingraved on the comb."I was hoping maybe you would keep the babies last name yours.."I knew how upset Charlie was over the whole situation, and I knew Edward would understand if I used my last name.

"Of course dad."I hugged him and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thank you Bella, Well I better go Carlisle is waiting for me, you girls have a nice night. Make sure your mom doesn't drink to much."Charlie laughed."Bye Girls!"

"Bye Charlie, love you!"My mom yelled from the kitchen.I walked back up stairs and showed Rosalie and Alice what my dad gave me , Alice was a little hurt that the baby wasn't gonna have her last name, but I told her I might use both , but Swan will be its main last name. I placed the box on the top self in my closet where I decided I was gonna keep the babies stuff for know.

"You guys ready to go?"They both nodded and we went downstairs. I quickly ran into the kitchen and told my mom where we were going and grabbed a Hersey Almond Bar out of one of the bags and left. Alice and Rose were already in my car. I opened the car door and they were blasting paramore. These girls made me laugh they were super girly girls, but loved alternative music .

"I would seriously go lesbian for Hayley Williams"Rose said as she got in the car.

"Who wouldn't"I laughed. I opened the hersey and started to eat hit the spot . I placed my phone in the cup holder and my wallet in the glove box, I took my red raybands out and put them on. The one thing I loved about summer it was still light out at six , and today was a surprisingly getting sunnier out. I started to pull out of the drive way when my phone rang.

"Alice can you answer it, its probably your brother."Alice nodded and picked up.

"Hello?Yes Edward.. We're going out to eat right now. Yes , Edward I know she has to eat don't worry she's eating a freaking candy bar right now Edward.. Edward says he loves you and drive safe."Alice said. Edwards trying to make sure I'm eating. He really did cared about the is baby, and me.

"I love you too Edward!"Alice put the phone to my face and took it back.

"Bye Edward see you tomorrow, Don't forget to pack you bag for the trip its in four days and you're still not ready!"Alice hung up the phone and put it back.

"You excited For the trip Bella?"Alice asked as we drove down the street.

"Yes! I can finally break out my vintage bikini! I got it from modcloth last year but never had the chance to wear it.. I can't believe its only four days away"

"Me either, do you think you'll be comfortable in a bikini?Cause you know..?"Alice was talking about my scars I nodded my head and focused on driving.. We sang along to the radio, and laughed the whole way there. Thats what you get by paramore came on and we all sang. It was great it was like there wasn't a care in the seemed normal for once...


	4. If It Means A Lot To You

**Hey guys I am so sorry about not up dating sooner! I have had terrible writers block, but its all set know I'm gonna try to update way more often like I was before. I feel awful, I feel like I let you guys down. But here's the new chapter enjoy! SM owns everything! R&R**

I pulled into Forks only Roast Beef resterant, and parked my car.

"The usuall girls?"I asked ,they nodded as we got out of the car.

"We'll go find a table"Alice said as we got into the resterant.I nodded and made my way to the counter.

"What can I get you ladies today?"Phil asked.

"We'll take the usuall,but could threw in some onion rings too" Phil knew what we ordered because we came here so much and we always got the same thing everytime.

"Of course Hun, So 3 roast beefs 1 large frie, 3 pizza roles and 1 large onion ring?"I nodded."So Bella hows your summer been?"

"Pretty good so far,I've had some bumps in the road but so far so good." I smiled.

"Well thats good, Your totals twenty-five dollars and six cents."I handed him thirty dollars and placed the changed in the tip jar. "Should be about ten minutes" I smiled at him and walked to the table where Alice and Rose were talking about tattoos.

"I'm getting mine done in september, I think."Alice said. I don't think I can a tattoo now.. which really sucks because I had an appointment set up on my birthday for it, Charlie and Carlisle picked the place out claiming it was one of the cleanest tattoo shops in Washington.

"I have to cancel my appointment.."I said as I sat down at the table.

"Why?It's probably fine if you get it done, you're only in the earlier stages of pregnancy.."Rose looked confused..

"I don't know if its a good idea. I mean I really want to because the qoute means a lot to me, I was getting it on my shoulder, with a vine type pattern."I signed, I was really looking forward to it..

"What were you gonna get ?" Rose asked.

"I was gonna get "I'm only human I've got a skeleton in me but I'm not the villain despite what you're always preaching ." I said, Alice had a weird expression on her face.."What?"I asked.

"Don't you'll think you'll regret getting that done?"I shock my head.

"I've been listening to paramore for six and half years now, and there music has never gotten old to me and that song makes me feel so good, and those lyrics have meant a lot to me since I first heard the song." Alice and Rose both went 'Oh'.

"I'm just gonna wait till after the baby is born, I guess."It was probably for the best anyways, I don't want to have to cover it up for prom. Phil walked over to our table and placed the tray down.

"Thanks Phil!" We said at the same time.

"No problem, so how are my favorite girls? Rose hows your mom?"Phil asked, Phil secretly had a crush on Roses mom. Her mom drove us here when were fourteen, and Phil found love at first sight.

"We're all pretty good, My mom's just great!"Rose smiled at him, I think Rose knows he likes her .

"Well could you give her this for me?"He handed Rose a card with his number and walked away smiling.

"He has the biggest crush on your mom."I said, Rose still looked stunned.

"Who wouldn't! She's absultly beautiful!"Alice said as she reached over for a roast beef sandwich, and pizza roll.

"My mom deserves to be with someone, She's been single since we were four, it would be nice for her to have someone concidering we're going to college next year."Rose put the card in her wallet for when we got back to my split the fries and onion rings evenly and start to eat our food and gossip.

"I could never get sick of eating these things!"Rose said holding up her roast beef. She was one of those girls who was naturally skinny but had beautiful curves, that could eat anything she wanted, She would litterally stuff here face. Me and Alice thought when we were fourteen she had and eating disorder, but she didn't she's just one of those girls you hate because she's so perfect. No wonder why Emmett loves her, He always said he wanted a real girl, someone who is naturally beautiful..and can eat as much as he can.. which is a lot.

"We know Rose , We know. So how's things with Emmett?He hasn't talked to me since last night, Did he saying anything to you today well you guys were out today?"I asked, Emmett usually texts if we don't see each other for a day , to make sure I'm alright,But at dinner last night he wouldn't even look at me, and last night when I went in my house to get my over night bag and phone charger he was in the living room just stairing at the tv, he didn't even say hi back to me,when I said hi to him.

"Well today when we went to La Push, he told me, that he would rather it be him then you being a just had a lot on his mind Bella, Don't worry about it. Oh and our relationship is just great. I wanted to tell you guys something its a secret okay?I know you guys might think its too soon but.."Rosalie pulled a necklace out from under her shirt, it had a ring on it..Oh my gosh.."He proposed, I told him, yes, but I told him we have to wait till we're nineteen to tell everyone, and get married at twenty-one, and he was perfectly fine with it, as long as I still had the ring with me so I put it on my necklace till next year to place it on my finger, although I kinda want to wear it now, but I don't want anybody to figure it out. You guys need to keep your mouths shut, this was just between me and him, but I can't not tell my girls."Oh my gosh,I looked at the ring and it was huge. I know my dad didn't give him the money for that, that means he stop saving money for his motorcycle.

"I call planning it!"Alice squeeled. That girls is crazy...

"Alice calm down, Its not for a another 3 years at the least."Alice still didn't stop, and Rose slapped her hand to her face and shook her head.

"Thats fine...Atleast I still have Bella's baby shower to plan!"Alice yelled and I looked around to see if anyone heard and thats when I saw her...Tanya Denali, She dated Edward in sixth grade for two weeks and ever since then she's had an obsession with him, her , Jessica, and Lauren were all obsessed with him. They were like there own tiny little cult. Tanya started laughing, and walked towards our table.

"Bet its not even Edwards, you little all know you cheated on Edward with your friend from Res,Whats his name, Jack?Jacob. Thats it Jacob. I can't wait to see Edwards face when that little baby of yours comes out looking nothing like Edward."Tanya got up into face and poked my stomach. My hand started to ball into a fist and I stood up.

"Hey Tayna,why don't you go back to fucking Mike Newton behind your 'bestfriends' back."I looked out the window and saw Mike in her car."Oh look there he is in your car, and you called me a slut? I'm pretty sure I wouldn't sleep with Jacob because for one , he's my cousin, and two I would never ever cheat on someone."Jacob was my cousin my marriage.I moved her finger off my stomach. She made her hand into a fist and tried bringing her hand towards my stomach, but I managed to punch her in the nose before she could try to harm my baby. "Don't you dare try to hurt MY baby!" I walked over to Phil and apoligized to him for what happened, He understood. He told me Tanya is never aloud back in and Alice picked up the food and threw it out. I looked back at Tanya she looked shocked. We all walked out and got back in my car. Alice and Rose still hadn't said anything at all.I started my car when Rose broke the silence.

"Bella finally grew some balls..."I bursted out laughing. She's right, today I fought back with Jessica and Tanya..Hormones...

"I'm sorry for yelling that Bella.. I just got so excited."Alice sounded like she was gonna cry.

"Alice its fine,people were gonna find out sooner or later" I pulled out of Phils Roast Beef. I tried to keep focus on the road, but it was really hard to now, in a matter of minutes everyone was gonna find out.I really need to not stress over people finding out, the only people who care are Edwards I am keeping this baby, I need to not be embarassed by it , I choose this.I can't just sit there and hide my face from people, because I choose to be a mom. I learned this well in treatment , that you need except things and not get upset over it. We drove the whole way home in silence. I looked over at the clock and it was eight-thirty.. I'm ready for bed.

"Hey guys I think I might go to bed early..."I yawned. I pulled into my drive and grabbed my cell phone.I went to Edwards contact and texted him

_Hey, no need to be alarmed but I punched Tanya Denali in the nose...and she knows I'm 's a long story I'll explain tomorrow, I love you3 -B_

I shut my phone and we went in the house. I told the girls that I'll meet them upstairs with snacks, they nodded and went up to my room. They seem really quite I think they're just shocked by what happen. I grabbed a basket that held magizines in it and dumped them out, I knew I couldn't carry up the snacks by myself. I walked in my kitchen, I got my candy, some ,Sprite, cups, Doritos, tortia chips,salsa , cupcakes, and brownies and made my way back upstairs.I could hear Alice and Rose laughing.

"Did you see Tanya's face! It was priceless! She finally got what she deserves."Alice said. I walked in my room and started to place the snacks on my desk.

"Bella I'm so happy you did that, I know the reason why sucks but still , you punched Tanya!"Rose said,I was kinda ashamed I did it, but she shouldn't have tried to hit my stomach.

"Yeah, she shouldn' have tried to hit my stomach, I have to protect the baby even though its in my uterus. I already love the little thing. Did you guys see the ultrasound pictures?"Alice and Rose shock there head. I went over to my desk where my mom put them, and handed them too them."It looks like a little its head, and theres the hand and legs."I pointed everything out and Alice and Rose were in we were done we sat down on my bed and watched the notebook, we ate our snacks and cried over the phone started to ring ,I got up from my bed and looked who it was, it was Edward. I walked over to my bathroom and answered it.

"Bella are you alright? I just saw you text, did she hurt you? Why does she know?Do you need me?"Edward was shooting out a ton of questions I couldn't keep up with him.

"I'm fine, no she didn't hurt me . Alice was talking about planning my baby shower and she heard her, we got into an arguement , its all set Edward don't worry. Everythings fine,I promise."Everything was fine, for once.

"Do you want me to come over?"He's so protective sometimes. Even when I'm perfectly fine.

"No Edward its fine, I'm gonna go back to watching the movie with the girls. I love you"

"I love you too Bella, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked back in my room and Rose and Alice were sleeping. I took the snacks off my bed and placed them on the desk. I took a couple of my candy bars, the whole bottle of sprite, and doritos and watched the rest of the movie by myself. I seriously need to stop eating so much before I turn out to be fat.I've been eating a lot more then I usually do for the past two weeks. I think I should get a pregnancy book, so I know what expect. The movie was finally over and I turned off the tv and listened to my Ipod. I hit shuffle and Sleeping With Sirens came on.

August 6th 2011*

_Beep Beep Beep._

Ugh I don't wanna get up yet. I rolled over on my bed and hit my alarm clock. It was three-thirty in the morning.I got out of my bed and turned my bedroom light I would be taking a twenty Eight hour flight to Isle Esme with the gang. Luckily we aren't taking a regular plane... we're taking a private jet...Because Carlisle insisted it would be easier and more comfortable for all of us. I walked in to bathroom and was about to brush my teeth till a wave of nausea hit me.I ran over to the toilet and emptied my stomach of all its contents. My morning sickness has gotten worse, I can't stand it. I got up from the toilet and brushed my teeth till all I could taste was mint.I walked back in my room and grabbed a pair of plain black yoga pants, and a simple white short sleave shirt. I feel like a zombie, I just wanna go back to bed. I looked out my window and saw that the Cullens house was all lit probably have had them up for a while now...I walked back in my bathroom, I kinda wanna take a shower but I took one last night and straightened my hair so I wouldn't have to this morning. Ugh I need ice coffee...Lately I haven't been a morning person at all. I heard my phone buzzing ,it was a text message from Edward.

_Hey Love, we're leaving in twenty minutes. How's your morning sickness this morning? See you soon. Love you~E_

_Hey Hun, I'll be there soon. I just have to do my make up, and get dressed. Love you too-B_

I started to get undressed and put my clean clothes on. My low abdomen still was the same. There was nothing there yet, that was noticable.I've eating as much as I can these past four days to gain just a little weight but I haven't gained anything.I asked Carlisle if that was normal and he said I have six months to gain all the weight I needed.

I went over to my mirror and brushed my hair, I decided to put thin little brades on each side of my head, and clipping both brades together in the back of my head. I decided to do a natural summer make up, when I was finally finished my phone buzzed again.

_Hey Belly, I put your bags in your car for you, is it okay if Rose and I take your car with you and Edward?Oh and I grabbed your Ipod for you and put it in your purse its on the counter, you left it in my , theres coffee for you on the counter, shh don't tell Carlisle or Edward. P.S My stuffs already in your car :D-Em  
__Hey, Em. Yeah you and Rose can tag along no worries, and thank you for the coffee!I need it, don't worry I won't tell, is it in my to-go mug?I'll be down in minute :) -B_

_Yeah its in you to-go mug, me and Rose are in the car waiting! Oh and so Is stupid...(Eddie poo).-Em_

I shut all my lights off in my room and walked out of my bedroom. I could hear my mom shuffling around the house in her slippers, I could also hear Charlie making coffee.I looked at my clock and it was four, we had fourty-five minutes to get to the and Emmett told my mom and dad they didn't have to get up with us, but they did, they we're having a vacation of there own tomorrow, there going to Oregon for a couple days with Elizabeth.

"Hey honey, how you feeling?"My mom asked right as I entered the kitchen.

"I had a little morning sickness this morning but thats it."My mom handed me my purse, mug and a half a bagel with cream cheese. Her and Edward are always making sure I'm eating.

"Hey Bells,Have fun on the trip."My dad kissed me on the cheek and left the room.

"You too dad."I hugged my mom and kissed her on the cheek.

"Alright honey, I'll see you next week, have fun, wear a hat and some sunblock."I hugged my mom one more time and walked out the door. Edward was sitting in the drivers seat. It's very rare that I let Edward drive my car, but I told him last night he could because its still too dark for me to drive, and I'm tired so I don't wanna take a chance.I got in my car and saw Esme and carlisle pull out of there drive way. Edward started to pull out of my drive too. No one said hi to anyone. Everyone was to tired. I reached over for Edwards hand. We always have held each others hand well one of us were driving.

"I better be able to get some beauty sleep on that plane"Rose yawned and broke the silence.

"I know same, I bet Alice is wide awake irritating Jasper about how excided she is...poor Jasper.."I laughed , its true though , yesterday we were at my house and me and Edward were cooking on the grill and theres Alice freaking spazzing out about going to Isle Esme, everyone was getting pissed off with her. I was especially getting mad because of my mood swings.

"Lets just put it this was last night after the cook out, you could hear Alice running around making sure she packed everything she needed.."Edward chimmed in. After Edward said that everyone stopped laughing, we were already almost at Port Angles , all I want to do is sleep.I started to close my eyes and I could feel sleep taking over.

"Bella we're here" I opened my eyes and saw Rose holding the door open.I got out of the car and grabbed my purse and coffee, and the rest of my bagle.I snacked on my bagle as we walked into the airport. The airport was almost empty, thank goodness. Edward and Emmett were carrying our bags and suitcases along with theres. No one still hadn't really talked. Everyone was tired. Carlise and Esme took care of all of our tickets and passports. We were able to go threw securety before people, because we were on a private jet. It seemed like everything was going by like a breeze Its probably because I'm half asleep. We made our way to where the private jet was..My eyes widened , it was huge. I looked over at Alice who was jumping up and down well clapping. I took my luggage from Edward and he gave a concerned look. I whispered to him that I was fine and he nodded his head.

"Okay kids, If you want to go back to sleep, please do, There are two bedrooms, one for the girls and guys, there at the back of the plane .Theres two bathrooms, and a mini kitchen, its kinda like a flying house. I'll have breakfest ready for guys in about five hours, so go get some sleep."Esme said as we boarded the plane. I looked around the plane and saw ten wicked nice leather seats in a row, there had small tv's on the back of the headrests. Then there was a door, that led to a living room , half kitchen type area, there was a giant tv in front of the couch. Esme took us to where We would be sleeping and where the bathrooms were. I couldn't believe that Carlisle and Esme got this thing. It must have cost a fortune.. I know my parents couldn't afford it. To Carlisle this was probably nothing to him, they had so much money, because Carlisle great grandfather, was an oil , coal and gold minor and ever since then his family has owned oil companys and all the stuff, Carlisle told me that they had so much money that he didn't have to work, andt his family didn't have to work because of the oil , coal and gold mining, but he still wanted his children work for there money . No one knows how rich they really are except my family, Rose's family, and his own.

"Boys go with Carlisle to your room, so you guys can put your luggage in the closet. Girls follow me."Esme brought us to our room, there was one giant bed and a tv. Esme opened the closet door and we all put our suit cases in the closet, and I grabbed my carry on and purse.

"Okay we have to be in the seating area for an hour for take off so lets go."We all nodded and followed Esme. Everyone was still quite it was weird. I made my way to where Edward was sitting.

"Hey Love, You excited?"Edward asked as I sat down.

"Of course!"I said as I got my pregnancy book out of my purse, Edward had his laptop resting on his lap. He was playing with his recording stuff I got him for our anneversery .One of the pilots came out and said we would be getting ready for lift off in five minutes.A stewardest came out to make sure we were all strapped in and made sure we knew the safety procautions. I started to read my pregnancy book, right now my baby can curl its fingers and toes and its about two inches long.

"Edward our baby is about two inches long."I smiled at him. "The book said its about the size of a lime."

"Well isn't that fasinating."Edward leaned over in his seat and kissed my lips, it was nice gental kiss. We pulled apart as the pilot came over the intercolm let us know its time for lift off. I held Edwards hand as I felt the plane starting lift up. I hated planes when they were landing and lifing up. It scared me. The plane started to even out after about forty-five minutes and between that time I managed to finish reading all about my baby at twelve weeks. It said if I poked around the baby would move around where I thought I was crazy for poking my stomach and started to laugh.

"You all may walk around the plane now"The stwardest came out from where the pilot was. Everyone got up except for Emmett who was asleep along with Carlisle and Jasper. Edward and I made our way to the couch in the living room kitchen area and cuddled.

"Bella are you gonna come sleep?"Rose asked as her and Alice stood in front of the door that lead to the girls room.

"Um I don't know I'm not that tired anymore, I think I'm gonna stay here with Edward."

"Okay, see you later."Rose and Alice disapiered into the room. Esme was in the little kitchen making coffee in the Keurig coffee maker. Edward reached over me and turned the tv on.

"What do you want to watch love?"He asked. I just shrugged and cuddled back into him. He went threw the channels till classic nickelodeon came on, Angry Beavers was on it use to be my favorite show, Edward knows thats one of my favorite shows because we would watch everyday when we were little . Me and Edward even dressed like them for halloween one year. Esme joined us, and started laughing.

"I'm not gonna lie, but when you guys were kids, I would love watching these shows with you guys, the shows are so pointless now."I love Esme.I started to notice Edward breathing slowed down and evened out , I looked up at Edward he was asleep, I got up and grabbed a blanket and placed it on him.

"You know, you're such a good girlfriend to him. I don't know what he would do with out you Bells. He really loves you. "Esme's words made me tear up a little bit. I walked over to her carrying another blanket and layed down on Esme's lap. Esme started to play with my hair as I watched tv.

"Thank you Esme. I wanted to talk to you about something."I wanted to talk to her about helping me and Edward find an apartment. Edward and I talked about getting an apartment a two days ago. We wanna have one before the baby is born.

"Of course Bella, whats up?"I sat up and started talking.

"Well, Edward and I really appricate you letting us stay there after the baby is born, but we wanted to know if you would help us find a house or appartment? I was also wondering, because you did attend school for culenary you might want to open a bakery with me?Like a family business."I played with my hands, I was starting to get a little nervous.

"Of course I'll help you guys, do know where you looking to live? Edward metioned to me yesterday he was looking at college in seattle, so are you guys planning on moving out there or staying in forks ? And I would love to open a shop with you Bella,If you would like I could start showing you how to bake and decorate the sweets. Maybe we could do a diner type place too with a bakery."I nodded at Esme and hugged her.

"Thank you Esme. " She smiled at me and we watched old nickelodeon shows for the next three and half hours. Esme got up and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Would you like help Bella?"Esme started to reach in the fridge and get out breakfast items. I nodded at her and walked over to the tiny kitchen. "I had to make the stewardest a grocery list, so was shocked by everything on the list, I told her I have three very hungry boys."Esme laughed as she handed me three packages of bacon. Esme started with making the pancakes, and I made the bacon.

"Esme? Do you think I'll be able to handle having a baby?"I asked. Even though Edward and I decided to keep the baby, I still wasn't sure If I could do it..

"To be honest Bella, anyone can handle having a baby, it depends on if that person is willing take care of that child and love it. I believe you can do this Bella. If you are having doubts you can talk to me or your mom. I'm gonna let you in on a secret okay?"I nodded. "Only your, mom knows this, But when I found out I was pregnant I was 18 and Carlisle was almost 21 ,Carlisle and I were concidering adoption ,we interviewed family, after couldn't think of anyone who we wanted to raise our kids. We were scared shitless, oh sorry for my language . Caslisle was just starting to train at the hospital, he was barely ever home, and I was just about to start culenary thought it would be best to do adoption, but then three weeks before I had Alice and Edward , your mom and I were hanging out, I was helping her study for her G.E.D ,I saw how brave she was giving up the rest of high school to keep you guys, I thought to myself I can wait to start school, till after my kids are in daycare. You have to be willing to give things up for this child." Esme wanted to give up Edward and Alice...But she didn't because my mom made her realize she could do it.

"You're right.. I need to be willing to give up things for him or her, it needs me . I can't imagine some else raising him or her, It scares me more then being a mom.I'm just affraid I won't be good enough."I started to take all the bacon and placed them on a plate.

"Can you slice the strawberries and place the blueberries on the pancakes? Anyways Bella, no mom is perfect, we all have our flaws, every mom does. Don't worry Bella you'll do fine."Esme smiled at me. I started to cut the strawberries and Esme handed me plates with pancakes and eggs on them, I started to decorate the pancakes with the berries, and put pieces of bacon on them.

"Bella why don't you go wake everyone up well I do the dishes, I don't want the stewardest to have to do them." Esme said as she pieled the dishes in the little sink.

"Okay" I walked into the room where Alice and Rose are and gently shook them both. "Guys breakfest" They went 'Mhm'. I left the small room and went out to the seating area of the plane . I gently woke Jasper up and he got right up , same with Carlisle. I walked over to where Emmett was sleeping, I got an idea. I walked to my seat where I was sitting and got my make up out my purse.I made my way back to Emmett. Emmett is a very very heavy sleeper so I'm gonna prank him. I took my cherry red lipstick out and lined his lips with it, perfectly. I put on some blush , and some white eyeshadow. I tried not to laugh as I put on the eyeliner. After the eyeliner, I put on mascara. Emmett makes a pretty girl.I quickly put the make up back in my purse on my seat.

"Emmett wake up, Its breakfest time."I kept my face perfectly straight. He smiled and his eyes shot wide open.

"Is the bacon I smell!"Emmett jumped right up and ran to the other room on the plane.I followed behind. Esme looked at Emmett and almost spit out her coffee. Everyone looked like there were gonna laugh till I put my finger to my mouth and 'shh'.

"Here's your plate Em."Esme handed him and plate and we all sat down and ate our breakfest in breakfest Emmett had to go to the bathroom. Everyone sat in silence.

"WHAT THE FUCK!"Emmett came running out. Everyone bursted out laughing. "There is only one girl I know who carries around cherry lipstick with her twenty four -seven..."Emmett turned to face me..

"You know Em, you make a pretty girl."I said, Emmett put his hands on his hips..oh no.

"Oh no you didn't gurl"Emmett said as he waved a finger in the air. Everyone started laughing. I love my family

The rest of the day went by like breeze. The boys hungout in the living room , Alice and Rose were in the bedroom watching movies, and Esme and I used Edwards laptop looking at homes in Forks, Seattle, and La Push. We couldn't quite find anything, but we got idea's. Ever since I found I was pregnant Esme and I have become way closer then we were before, and we were super close. We had about another twevle hours left till we got to Rio, then a twenty minute boat ride to the island.

"Bella are you coming to bed?"Alice yelled from the room.

"Yeah, I'm just getting some sprite."I took a quick sip sprite and made my way to the room, Esme was cuddling with Alice and Rose was already asleep in the middle of the bed. I layed down next them. Sleep started to finally take over...


	5. Remembering Sunday

_**Hey guys! i am so sorry i haven't updated in so long I really am,My internet has been own for a while so its been difficult. Reviews are always great! and also if u guys have any ideas on what I should do for the story let me know! :) ~shar**_

_**August 7th 2011**_

"Can you believe our son is gonna be a dad?" I heard Carlisle and Esme talking as i woke up. I got up from the bed trying not to wake the girls up, until I felt a wave of nausea hit me. I ran right past Carlisle and Esme towards to the bathroom. Esme ran after me and she held my hair for me as I threw up. It felt like it was never ending, tears were falling from my face.

"I am so sorry you had to see that Esme."Esme rubbed circles on my back.

"It's fine dear, I'm here to help you."Esme hugged me and I walked over to my purse that was now in the bathroom, and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the itty-bitty bathroom with Esme, and went to the kitchen ,living room area. Carlisle was watching 500 Days Of Summer.

"I'm gonna go take a quick shower is that okay? Or should I wait till we get to Isle Esme?"I felt really gross, and sweaty. I hated being dirty. It's one of my many crazy OCD's.

"Of course you can sweety, I was just about take one now too, so I'm all ready before everyone gets up. I think the stewardest said only five to ten minute showers so theres enough hot water for everyone."Esme got up from the little couch, and we both walked into the room and tried not to wake Rose and Alice. Esme pulled my suitcase out for me. I whispered thank you. I unzipped my luggage and got out my jeans shorts, and a white flowy tank top.I rezipped the suitcase and put it back in the and I left the room quitely.

"Why don't you take this bathroom and I'll take the other."I nodded it went into the bathroom she pointed to. I started to change out of my P.J's, took of my charm bracelet and stepped in the shower . The shower door slid open and shut, it was a glass door but wasn't see threw. It was a small square shower , it was cute. I reached for a my shampoo and realized I forgot it in my lugage. I looked around the shower and there were a couple little sample shampoo's along with body wash.I reached for the strawberry shampoo, and started to wash my hair, as I was washing my hair I heard someone turning the door knob, crap I forgot to lock it.

"Morning love"It was Edward, For some reason it wasn't awkward that he came in.

"Morning, why are you in here?"I said as I started to rinse my hair out. "Esme is gonna kill you if she finds out you came in here." I slid the door open just so my face was exsposed. He was shirtless. I could feel my legs quiver, he looked like greek god. I still will never understand how he chose me over all the other girls.

"Oh come on Bella, seriously we're gonna have a baby I don't think she'll really care... And my dad knows I came in here. I told him you and I haven't really had alone time since we found out we were having a baby...Mind if I join you?" He asked as he came closer to the door.

"Emmetts gonna kill you if he finds out,and we will have plenty of alone time when we get to the island. "Emmett and Edward didn't talk for three days, Edward was a reck. Him and Emmett have a bromance.

"Bella its only seven-thirty in the morning, no one except my parents are awake till like eight. If you don't want me too thats fine."Edward backed away from the door and was about to leave.

"Where do you think your going? I didn't say no."I slid the door open, and Edward started to get undressed, He took his phone out and put the song Sweet Disposition on, He loved listening to music well in the shower. "No funny business boy, only showering"I winked at him as he got in the shower.

"Of course my lady."He smiled, He slowly leaned in and kissed my lips gently.

"You're a goof."He made a pouty face.I rolled my eyes at him. "But a goof that I love. Now hurry up we can only take ten minute showers."

"Well concidering its two of us, lets make it twenty ."He winked ,I rolled my eyes again.

"No Edward..thats the whole reason we're in this mess."His arms wrapped around my waist and he started to move them up.

"You're right sorry."He started to kiss my neck and shoulders. His hand cupped my breast and tried to massage them,I moaned. Then all of sudden they started to hurt,my moan turned in a wince.

"Ow, Edward they hurt."He immediatly took his hands off.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry I forgot about that part of pregnancy." I handed him a shampoo bottle .

"Its fine, don't worry about it Eddie ."I laughed. I know Edward really wanted to be able to have sex, but I was scared to I don't know why, but I was . Edward and I had a awkward conversation about having sex during pregnancy, and to see if it was okay. Carlisle told me that around the fourth mouth I'd be wanting it like crazy, and Its perfectly fine to have sex during pregnancy. Also I don't really think it would be a good idea right now just because of the fact that we were on a plane, and there were other people on it.

We finished our shower and started to get dressed, I decided to let my hair dry naturally, because I had wicked nice beach curls. Edward loved my hair like that.

"Don't wear any make up..You look so much more beautiful without it."Edward took the mascara out of my hand and put it back in my purse.I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. We left the bathroom and thank god no one was up yet , we decided to go lay down on the couch together and watch movies till everyone woke up. We decided to watch Across The Universe.

" we will be in Rio in about two and half hours."The stewardist said as she came in.

"Thank you"He smiled at her. "I'll go wake the kids up." Carlisle got up for the couch and I snuggled into Edward more.

"I truly love this movies, the way they incorperated the Beattles , Janic Joplin and , Jimmie Hendrix amazes me every time we watch it."Edward said. He loved the Beatles , Janic Joplin and Jimmie Hendrix, there his sat in silence and watched the rest of the movie. You could hear Alice rushing around the plane to get ready, same with Rose. Emmett and Jasper sat and ate breakfast , well watching the movie with us. Esme started to bring the luggage out to where the seats were, forwhen we have to sit when the plane started to land. After the movies was finally over,we made our way to the seats and strapped in. I held Edwards hand for dear life. The stewardest came around making sure we were all buckled in properly, and gave us a bag of pretzles.

"So theres gonna be a bus kinda van type car waiting for us at the airport, that is gonna take us to my dads yacht. So we should be there in about an hour or so. So when get off the plane the van should already be there. I think, thats what my dad told me."Edward said as he ate his sat in silence for a little, and I decided to talk to Edward about what has been on my mind for days now.

"Okay. So I talked to your mom yesterday. We talked about looking at houses or appartments. We got some ideas of what I like, and something I can afford. But I wanted to let you know, that if you're not ready to move out yet, you don't have to. I don't want you to feel like I'm forcing you at all. If you want to go to Dartmouth still, please do go. I don't wanna hold you promise me you'll do what you want to do." I was truely scared about Edward only doing what I felt was right, I don't want him to have do anything he doesn't want to because I want to. I could feel tears starting to form.

"Bella, you're not holding me back at all, I promise. I wouldn't do something I don't want to do. I want us to live together and raise our child. I mean it is scary to think that I'm gonna be dad before I graduate high school, but us getting our own appartment is something I've wanted to do for a while. Please don't think that I don't want to do this." Edward wiped away my tears and kissed my hand. We sat in silence after that. I staired out the plane window, and watched as the plane got lower I was amazed at how beautiful Rio was ,you could see christ the redeemer statue, it was so plane started to get lower, and I could see the landing path. I held Edwards hand again,as the plane landed.

"Okay passangers,you may take your seat belts off and Exit the plane, thank you for flying."The stewardest came around tosee if anyone needed help, the only person she had to help was Emmett. I grabbed my lugage and followed Edward out of the plane. As Edward said , there was a bus waiting for all cramed into the small bus and we left to get to the boat.

"Okay kids, when we get there, I want you to get settled in your rooms, now listen there are four rooms, in the first house. I don't like or want the couples staying in a room together, but I can't really stop you guys..But here are the rules if you do, one: Be safe,if you have sex, I would appriciate if you wouldn't . Two:If you guys have sex and don't have anything, either don't do it, or go to the bathroom and under the sink is protection. Three: If anyone gets hurt or something is wrong or if you need me or Carlisle, we are next door or a call away, we will have our phones on us at all times. Four: I don't know how many times I can say this, but try not to have sex, enjoy nature have fun..."

"But sex can be fun"Emmett wiggled his eyebrows at Rose. Rose slapped his arm.

"As I was saying you don't need sex to have fun, theres a lot to do here, we're only here for four days enjoy it. It's your vacation kids.."Esme finally finished her speech, and we were already at the boat. Edward decided to put my luggage on the boat for me because he was scared I would fall.

"Bella , Rose and I are going to hangout on the beach well the guys play volley ball, want to join us?"Alice's soft voice asked from behind me as I got on the boat.

"Uh sure,I can't be out for long though , I heard online your body can over heat and harm the baby" I don't want anything to happen to my little muchkin.

"Don't you think would help it grow?You're like incubator, or an oven. More heat would help the bun grow."Emmett was all serious, everyone bursted out laughing.

"Emmett thats not how it works. But Bella, you can be out in sun as long as you go in the water every ten minutes to cool off, and wear sun screen . "Thank goodness Carlisle was here, or else I'd be calling him every ten minutes.

"Thank you Carlisle."I smiled at him. I followed behind Alice to the underneath of the boat, I sat down next Rose and rested my head on her lap. She started to play with my hair. As soon as the boat started to move I started to feel sick.I tried to relax a little, but I started to shake and feel all clamy.I quickly covered my mouth and took my head off of Rose's lap and ran for the top of the boat.

"You okay Bella?" I don't know who asked me that because I ran so fast. I ran to the edge of the boat and emptied my stomach into the ocean. I felt someone holding my hair back and rubbing my arm.I turned around and saw Rose, Then another wave of nausea hit me full nausea finally went a way and Edward was next to Rose holding a cup of water. He handed me the cup of water and I gently sipped it.

"Thank you both. I'm sorry about that guys." Rose and Edward kept telling me its okay, and to not worry about all made our way back to the underneath of the boat. I felt my face blush as Emmett, Jasper and Alice kept asking if I was okay. I rested my head back on Rosalies lap and started to drift off the sleep..

I felt two strong arms carrying me , and I heard a door open. I felt so weak and tired. I kept my eyes shut and tried to fall back to sleep.

"Alice can you dress her in something more comfortable? Maybe one of her huge band t-shirts she wears to bed?" It was Edward who was carrying me , I felt him rest me on a bed. I tried to wake myself up a little but my body wouldn't let me I felt trapped.

"Of course, you go hangout with the guys I've got her." Alice's soft voice chimmed in. I felt Edward kiss my forehead and he left the room . I heard Alice opening my lugage. I started to drift back to a deep sleep...

_I was running after a tall man with long blonde hair that was in a ponytail. He was holding a screaming baby. I ran even faster but he just seemed to be getting futher and further away. I tried yelling but he wouldn't stop. He approched a cliff , and turned around and smirked at me, His eyes were a firie red. I was about to catch up with him...Until he jumped. I ran to the edge of the cliff and heard the babies cry echo as they got closer to the water. As soon as they hit the water the cries stopped I fell to the ground crying out 'my baby!'. _

_ "Bella?" A sweet velvet voice came from behind me.I turned around and there he was._

_ "Oh Edward he took our baby!"I cried._

_ "Bella our babies are right here."Babies? He turned around and showed me two little bundles in blue clothing resting in there uncle Emmetts arms...I quickly ran to the two little boys and took them in my arms and started to cry and kiss them. I felt something really fast brush by me and I fell to the ground. One of my arms felt empty. A red haired women with the same red eyes was holding one of my sons, She ran a way towards the woods._

_ "Edward she took our baby!"Edward and I ran after her but she was long gone..._

I woke up crying. It was just a dream Bella just a dream. I kept repeating that to my self for atleast ten minutes. After I finally stopped crying and got my breathing back to normal I got up

from the bed and looked around the unfamiular room, there was a slider door that had a view of the

beach , there were white see-threw curtains covering the slider.. I got up from the bed and looked at the bedside clock, its two o'clock.I went over to my suit case and got out my vintage bathing suit and toiletries.I looked around the room and saw a door that led to a bathroom. I quickly changed out of my baggy band t-shirt and undergarments and put on my bathing suit. I looked at my legs and saw that my scars were finally fading, I've been using scar cream Carlisle gave me and it really seemed to work,they're not going to completly fade but they will be barely noticable. I took one more look at myself in the mirror , and I was satisfied at what I saw, The little tiny baby bump was covered by my high waisten bikini . I went into my bag and quickly brushed my teeth and put sun block on. I walked back to the unfamiular room, and made my way to the unfamiular house, that i've only seen in pictures.I looked around and saw another slider door that lead to the other part of the beach, I followed laughter coming from outside it.

"Hey guys"I said as I saw everyone. The guys were playing volleyball and Alice and Rose were sitting on beach chairs chatting.

"Hey Bells , we set up your chair for you." I walked towards the chairs and took my seat next to Rose.

"Thanks Alice.I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you guys, I don't know why I fell asleep on you guy." I felt awful falling asleep on them, I was barely thirteen weeks pregnant and it was already taking a toll on me.

"Bellie are you taking your prenatal?"Alice asked..oh god thats why! I haven't taken it in almost four days because I had it packed away for the trip so I wouldn't forget it...

"Crap Alice can you remind me to take it before dinner?"

"Of course hun."Alice nodded, She went back to reading her people magizine.

"Hopefully when we get back our schedules will finally be in, I just want it all to be over so I can go to college already."Lately all Rose could talk about is finally going to college so she can be a Journalist.

"Don't you think you'll miss high school Rose? I mean don't you think its gonna be weird not seeing each other everyday, or just the fact that a huge key event in our lives is ending in less then ten months." Alice looked over at Rose confused. I could tell Alice was scared leaving high school. It meant it was time for her to grow up. It was one of Alice's biggest fears.

"It's not like we're not gonna see each other? Im going to school in Seattle hopefully. Even if we go our seperate ways or if we live hundreds of miles away we can always call each other. I honestly doubt any of us will leave Washington though , except for a little bit, but we'll always end up coming back, its our home...I don't see myself leaving at who knows."I really tried to toon out what they were saying, I'm on the same boat Alice is on, Its scary to think high school is ending, But then again I'm excited because I never have to deal with Mike, Lauren, pretty much anyone who thinks its fun to be complete a-holes to me.

"I think I might wait a year to start college..."I looked over at Alice and my mouth dropped.

"Alice don't be mad at me when I say this, but thats a huge mistake. Do you know the odds of you going to college are slim if you wait a year, Alice you have a huge career ahead of you with fashion, remember last year when you were telling me how badly you want to go to New York for school and intern? Do it. Don't let your fears hold you back at all. Go to New York become a designer." I gave Alice my thoughts on her taking a year off and she turned to me a Rose.

"Bella you're giving up your dreams of becoming chef and opening up a ton of resturants..."

"Alice..I'm having a baby. But I am not giving up my dreams. I'm decided I wanna open up a bakery for now till my child is old enough to be in pre-school,and go to school for cullenary, but things can change maybe I won't, But I'm still doing what I want. You're not having a baby Alice, you don't have to worry about caring for another life. You only need to worry about yourself and making sure you follow your dreams well you can..."I snapped at her. Her face fell. I hurt her, Its very easy to upset Alice.

"Sorry Bells...you're right."I walked over to Alice and hugged her.

"You don't need to be sorry, I just want you to be very sucessful you're a smart girl. You got a great head on your shoulders buddy."I pulled away from Alice and sat back down on the chair. My child was already my top prioriety , I already loved the little thing. We sat there in silince for a hours, I did as Carlisle said and went in the water to cool down and re-applied sunscreen every ten minutes.I love being here,I feel so relaxed. Like I had no worries in the world.

"Hey girlies we're making dinner, what do you want? We have hot dogs , burgers, steak tips?"Emmett stood in front of us smiling. He loved cooking as much as I did.

"Oh um,I have a hot dog" Alice said as she got up from the chair.

"Steak tips please"I smiled at him,Charlie made marrinated steak tips for us to bring down the day before we left, because they need a good two or three days for the marrinate to flavor the meat just right.

"Same as Bells hun, but could I have a burger too baby?"Rose got up and kissed my brother. She still had the necklace on her neck with the ring on it. I'm so happy for them, I love the way my brother looked at her, his eyes always filled with passion and excitement. I walked back into the house and threw on my sundress over my bathing suit. I found Edward and Jasper making sides for dinner in the cute little kitchen.

"How the hell do you chop onions ?"Jasper said as he threw down a knife I walked over to where he was and took the knife from the counter and showed him how too. "Oh, ha-ha. Thanks Bells." Jasper smiled at me.

"No problem Jazz."I handed the knife back to him and he started to chop the onion.

"Hey love, how are you feeling?" Edward asked as I walked over to see him.

"Better, I still feel a little tired but I should be fine."I stood on my tip toes and kissed his lips. After four years of being together I still feel that spark everytime we kiss.

"So I was thinking we could go explore the island for our aniversery tomorrow, theres a little water fall with a spring type pond. I thought we could go on a picnik and just have a nice relaxing day to our selves."

"Sounds fantastic! I'll make our lunch for tomorrow right now so its all set."I smiled at him and kissed his cheek. I walked over to the fridge and got out cold-cuts for Edwards Sandwich, and the chicken salad Esme made for us on the plane, for my sandwich, I can't have any deli meat or anything from a deli its not good for the baby, so I have to only have homemade stuff. I made our sandwiches, and snacks for I was finally finished I walked back into my room , took my prenatal pill and grabbed my ipod Ipod .I walked to out to the porch that over looked the beach. The sun was barely starting to set , I put my head phones in and started listening to Remembering Sunday. I first heard the song at a homecoming dance with Edward. I instently fell in love with it that day and I started to fall in love with All Time Lows music. A couple months after I heard it Edward came to my house and handed me two All Time Low concert tickets.

_Flash back._

_ "Hey love."Two arms wrapped around my shoulders. I stopped doing my homework, and turned my head to kiss his cheek ._

_ "Hi how was hanging out with Em?"_

_ "Well I didn't actually go hangout with Em... I actually went to Seattle and Sat in line for five hours and got these. We have ten minutes till we have to leave and get there on time."He dropped two tickets on my desk , his lips formed a huge smile. I picked up the tickets. I jumped up from my desk and hugged him._

_ "Oh my gosh Edward how the hell did you get these!They've been sold out for weeks now! Oh Edward thank you!"I kissed all over his face and he started laughing. _

_ "Well when I found out they were sold out I called every radio station in Washington, to see if there were any contests or if there were any available to buy, and luckily there was a contest in Seattle you had to be the first fifty in line to get two tickets and I was number ten in line."I kissed his lips , I tried to deepen the kiss but Edward pulled away.I looked at him confused._

_ "We have like five minutes till we have to leave to make it on time love."_

_ "Oh crap, I'll go change into some jeans and a shirt."I kissed his lips one more time, and ran to my closet. I grabbed a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a black v-neck long sleaved shirt, and my ratty old high tops. I quickly changed out of my sweats in my closet and changed into my clean clothes._

_ "I'm just gonna go brush my hair real quick and put some make up on."I said to him , I walked past him and went into my bathroom. Edward followed behind me and sat on the edge of the bathtub._

_ I brushed my hair, luckily I straightend it earlier so all I had to do was brush it,I grabbed my beany and put it on.I quickly threw on eyeliner and mascara .Edward got up and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulders.I always felt so safe in his arm,I felt protected._

_ "Lets go."I smiled at him ,he kissed my cheek and I followed him out of my bathroom. I can't believe he got tickets to see All Time Low. I think he got them because a couple weeks ago we got into a fight that lead us to brake up for about two weeks, We didn't tell anyone because we knew we would be back together soon enough, but I really need some time to figure things out. We got into a fight because I caught him and Tanya together and I saw Tanya smile at me and push him against a wall and she kissed him..He tried to push her away but she wouldn't budge. For some reason I was mad him though too, because he could've done more to get away from her. I eventually realized I was stupid for getting so upset._

_ "You left your coat in my car love. Its a bit chilly out so take mine till we get out there." He took his peacoat off and put it over my shoulders before we exited my house. He was right It was absulutly freezing out. Edward ran to the passenger door and opened it for me._

_ "Thank you for this Edward."I stood on my tip toes and kiss his lips one last time before getting in the car . _

_ "There is no need to thank me love, I love being able to things like this. I love you Isabella."I hadn't heard Edward say I love you since we got back together._

_ "I love you too."I could feel the blood rushing to my cheek. I hate blushing, because everytime I do I turn bright red._

_ The ride to Seattle was quite because Edward was focusing on driving and I was listening to music.I don't know how people can complain about how much they hate Washington , I find it to be absolutly beautiful, All then green made it seem so mystical, the rain can be a little much, but it was still beautiful. I watched the scenarie rush past the car. It seems like we were in an hour, Edward parked in the packing garage at the concert arena. Edward came to my door like usual and opened the door for me._

_ "You excited love?"I nodded at him and kissed his lips real quick. _

_ "Why isn't there anybody really here yet?"There were only a couple cars in the parking garage . It was weird exspecially because of the fact that there tickets were already sold out..._

_ "Well , well there is more to the contest love top ten people got these.."He pulled something out of his back pocket . He held out two back stage passes. I nearly screamed! I jump on him a wrapped my legs around his waist. I kissed his lips, our lips moved perfectly together. He pulled away and I got down from him._

_ "Thank you so much Edward!"I hugged him once more and walked towards the arena together holding hand..._

_ We met everyone from All Time Low, Edward had to make sure I wouldn't go crazy on Alex_

_Gaskarth.I got everyone's autograph. Alex said after the show to have everyone to meet them back stage , for drum sticks and guitar picks and other stuff. The first band that opened for them was Mayday Parade , I nearly spazzed out , I truly love Mayday Parade more then anything, We get to meet them after the show which is really exciting. All Time Low was amazing!Edward let me sit on his shoulders without a problem._

_ "Okay guys one last, I know how badly you guys want to here it...Seattle you guys were a fucking great audience thank you! Enjoy our last song of the night Remembering Sunday!"I got off from Edward shoulders. He wrapped his arms around me and we swaid to the beat to the song...Edward started to whisper the lyrics in my ear._

"_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past two in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

_Leaning now into the breeze remembering Sunday  
He falls to his knees, they had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last like the feeling of what he needs  
Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in  
Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me  
And even though she doesn't believe in love  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut  
Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside "_

_ "Come on guys! Sing with me!"Alex yelled out to the audience _

"_forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother, but have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm gonna ask her to marry me  
There's a neighbor said, she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
Oh, I can see now  
That all of these clouds are following me  
In my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be"  
"Please welcome out Juilet sims!"  
I'm not coming back, I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak but you'd expect that from me  
I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt  
Now the rain is just washing you out of my hair  
And out of my mind, keeping an eye on the world  
So many thousands of feet off the ground  
I'm over you now, I'm at home in the clouds  
Towering over your head  
Well I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home now  
I guess I'll go home"  
I kissed Edwards lips and we left to go back and meet Mayday Parade and see All Time Low again..._

_Flash back ends._

Edward and I have had many great memories together, and in seven months we will be making memories with our beautiful child,I rested my hand on my stomach and started to smile, In my dream there were two little boys , but I'm having one from what we saw. I rubbed my stomach and whispered 'momma's little..boy' I have a feeling I'm having son since my dream earlier...A boy, a beautiful little boy who look just like Edward...Perfection.


End file.
